


Второй шанс

by Rimmaara



Series: Исправленному верить [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: Эрик Леншерр был обвинен в убийстве президента Джона Кеннеди и заключен в секретную тюрьму под Пентагоном. Прошло полтора года, бетонная камера, начисто лишенная металла, кажется вполне надежной, чтобы удержать главного террориста Америки, но ему случайно выпадает возможность бежать





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не читал комиксов, с их событиями кратко знаком на основе статей в Википедии и ориентируется только на сюжет фильмов, любые совпадения с которыми исключительно злонамеренны. AU по отношению к событиям «Дней минувшего будущего» и «Апокалипсиса».
> 
> Писалось под песню «Мельницы» «Любовь во время зимы». Конструктивная критика приветствуется.
> 
> Сиквел: фанфик "В пределах неизвестности"

**Лето, 1965 год**

Дни в бетонной клетке тянулись и тянулись, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды. Серые стены, бронированное стекло над головой, никогда не потухающий свет. Ему не давали ни книг, ни газет — никакой связи с внешним миром, а вокруг не было ни капли металла. И Эрик давно уже потерял счет времени и лишь примерно представлял, сколько здесь пробыл. Выходило что-то около двух лет. Плюс-минус. И все это наедине со своими мыслями и воспоминаниями, разъедающими разум и отравляющими душу. Наедине со своей виной.

О том, какое снаружи время суток, Эрик тоже давно не имел ни малейшего понятия. Ориентироваться он мог лишь по появлению охранника с едой, но это всегда происходило через приблизительно равные промежутки — насколько он смог определить в самом начале, когда еще теплилась надежда найти способ выбраться — и никто не собирался заморачиваться разнообразием блюд, чтобы можно было понять, завтрак это, ланч или ужин. Так что вполне возможно, что он укладывался спать в самый разгар дня, а глубокой ночью пялился в далекий потолок, лелея глупую надежду однажды услышать… Почувствовать… Хотя бы раз…

Интересно, как там сейчас Чарльз?

Нет! Не сметь думать об этом! И снова — тишина.

Тишина. Пока однажды... 

Эрик совершал мысленное путешествие по Аргентине, где ему довелось побывать во время охоты на Шоу, когда раздалось шипение двери, следом послышались шаги и в поле зрения промелькнула фигура охранника. Эрик моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Охранник приблизился к отверстию, через которое передавали еду, наклонился, и тут что-то неуловимо поменялось.

Эрик потрясенно застыл. Он чувствовал! Через столько месяцев звенящей пустоты внутри он ощутил зов крошечного кусочка металла. Его голос был совсем слабым, но после бесконечного оглушающего молчания показалось, что рядом во всю мощь грянул оркестр. Эрик на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сглотнул. Поднос со свистом влетел внутрь, затормозил на полу рядом с левой рукой. Еще секунд пять-десять, и безмозглый идиот, решивший, что может игнорировать строгие инструкции, запрещающие проносить в помещения, где содержится пленник, что-либо металлическое, уйдет. Кто гарантирует, что он повторит свою глупость в следующий раз? Да и когда этот раз случится?

С другой стороны, Эрик прекрасно знал, что будет, едва он попытается вырваться. Объяснили это доступно. Завоет сирена, тяжелая дверь с шипением закроется, чтобы через три секунды впустить двадцать охранников с пластиковыми пистолетами, и тогда на него обрушится шквал таких же пластиковых пуль. Что с ними делать, Эрик не представлял даже приблизительно. Но даже если он сумеет справиться и с ними, впереди ждет бесконечный лабиринт коридоров Пентагона. Хотя там, конечно, металла предостаточно.

Так как быть? Рискнуть всем ради призрачной надежды на свободу или и дальше смирно сидеть, оберегая бесполезную жизнь? Решение было очевидно — отступать и прятаться по углам Эрик Леншерр не привык. 

Безымянный охранник так и не успел дойти до двери. Сжав пальцы, Эрик резко потянул тоненькую ниточку на себя. Человек не издал ни звука, когда стальная цепочка с крестиком впилась в горло, разрезая плоть и рассекая сосуды. В следующий миг из пробитой артерии фонтаном забила кровь, заливая стены и пол ярко-алым, тело с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол, пару раз судорожно дернулось и затихло. Все вместе это не заняло и десяти секунд. Эрику совсем не было жаль. Вернее, он вообще ничего не почувствовал, хотя Чарльз, конечно, сказал бы что это не так и… Стоп. Прекращай, сейчас же!

Не желая терять время, Эрик перехватил ниточку зова поудобнее. Цепочка соскользнула с перерезанной шеи, взмыла в воздух, одновременно переплавляясь в крошечный стальной шарик. Легкое движение рукой, и шарик принялся кружить по камере, разгоняясь все быстрее и быстрее. Чувствовать его, иметь возможность свободно управлять даже такой крупицей металла после стольких лет было восхитительно, и на пару мгновений Эрик позволил себе откровенно наслаждаться ощущением собственной силы, а затем, когда скорость стала совсем головокружительной, запустил его в стекло. 

Раздался сухой треск, шарик отлетел в сторону, а по прозрачной преграде зазмеилась в разные стороны тонкая паутинка трещин со следом удара в центре, совсем как от попадания пули. Эрик поспешил поймать эту драгоценную каплю металла и повторить проделанное. Раз, другой, третий. Трещин становилось все больше и больше. Еще немного, и стекло не выдержит и рухнет. Ну же! У него совсем нет времени, от силы пара минут, а потом появится охрана. Хотя, кажется, теперь он знает, что с ней делать.

Стекло не выдержало на шестом ударе. Мгновенно помутнело, а потом со звоном осыпалось вниз целым дождем осколков. Шарик скользнул внутрь и мягко лег в раскрытую ладонь. Эрик на миг сжал его, наслаждаясь прикосновением металла, а затем выпустил. Его роль еще не закончилась. Подпрыгнув, он ухватился за перекладину, подтянулся и выбрался наружу. В то же мгновение включилась сирена, и дверь закрылась.

Эрик шумно выдохнул. Восторг, страх, предвкушение сплелись внутри в тугой комок, сводя живот и заставляя чуть подрагивать руки. В крови бурлил адреналин, а в голове все звенело от нарастающей ярости. Они хотели держать его в этой мышеловке вечно, думали, что будут смотреть, как он медленно сходит с ума от тоски, отчаяния и одиночества. Ну так вот теперь он покажет, как они заблуждались. Не обращая внимания на труп, потеки крови на стенах и лужи на полу, Эрик сделал шаг в сторону — так, чтобы оказаться немного сбоку от двери, где появятся охранники. Тогда угол даст ненадежную защиту, и, возможно, он успеет совершить задуманное. А нет — все равно ничего не потеряет. Ему терять уже нечего.

Дверь зашипела, отъезжая. Наверно, дело было в обуревавших его эмоциях, но казалось, что все происходит очень-очень неторопливо, будто в замедленной киносъемке. Эрик вскинул руку, чувствуя, как над плечом, готовый повиноваться, завис маленький металлический шарик — его единственная надежда на свободу. Буквально по миллиметру проход делался шире. Вот уже можно было заметить в нем смутные очертания людей. А потом все резко ускорилось.

— Стоять! Ни с места! — послышались грубые окрики, и Эрик напрягся. Еще секунда, пока слишком плохо видно. Он должен действовать быстро и не допускать ошибок, если действительно хочет выбраться отсюда живым. 

Три… Два… Пальцы зудели от нетерпения, все тело напряглось, готовое нырнуть в сторону, спасаясь от пуль. И… 

_В тебе гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Не только боль и гнев, но и доброта…_ Господи, сколько времени прошло, а он все еще отчетливо слышит этот голос, помнит взгляд, улыбку… Эрик мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение и послал шарик вперед.

Выстрелы грянули одновременно, и он рухнул на пол, не позволяя себе ослабить контроль. Сами собой всплыли воспоминания о Кубе, подводной лодке, о том, как обманчиво легко вошла в череп Шоу монета и стала двигаться, вспарывая мозг. А с воспоминаниями опять пришла вина.

Охранники падали один за другим, помещение заполнилось грохотом. Эрик перекатился, чтобы лучше видеть проход, потом чуть приподнялся, но тут что-то толкнуло его, заставляя снова упасть на окровавленный пол. И только когда последний человек рухнул на тела своих собратьев, такой же неподвижный и безжизненный, как они, появилась боль.

В левый бок и плечо словно воткнули раскаленную палку. Эрик попытался сесть, но чуть не заорал. Маленький металлический шарик, позабытый, упал на пол и покатился в сторону. Так, спокойнее. Тебе и не такое случалось переживать. Продолжала выть сирена, нудно и протяжно, и нестерпимо захотелось разнести динамики к чертовой матери. Эрик глубоко вдохнул и резким рывком сел.

На миг в глазах потемнело, но потом мир вокруг вернулся в норму. Стало можно почувствовать мокрое, липкое и горячее, текущее по коже. Так и есть. Плечо пуля прошла насквозь, а вот в боку застряла. Эрик прислушался, но ничего не обнаружил. Пластик, черт бы его побрал!

Встать на ноги оказалось немного проще. По крайней мере, камера и коридор никуда не пропадали, только слегка кружились. Бросив последний раз взгляд на место, где провел два года, Эрик мимо груды тел двинулся к раскрытым дверям лифта. Дальше начиналась сплошная terra incognita.

Ввалившись в кабину, он нажал на первую попавшуюся кнопку — все равно непонятно, что значат написанные на них аббревиатуры — и тяжело привалился к противоположным створкам. Они были металлическими, и Эрик с наслаждением вслушивался в наполнивший его тело до последней клеточки зов. В боку и плече пульсировала боль, предстояло каким-то образом выбраться из Пентагона, нашпигованного охраной и камерами видеонаблюдения, и исчезнуть, но теперь это уже не представлялось таким невыполнимым. Сейчас, когда Эрик прикасался к металлу, чувствовал его всей кожей, ему казалось, что он долгое время был лишен какой-то очень важной части себя, и вдруг ее вернули. И даже ранения выглядели всего лишь досадной неприятностью, которая все равно не сумеет ему помешать.

Наконец кабина дернулась и встала. Эрик приготовился к новой схватке, но двери открываться не спешили. Что за черт? Снаружи вроде бы кто-то был — какой-то шум, голоса — но кто и чем занимался, совершенно непонятно. Вот если бы он умел читать мысли… Но мимолетно промелькнувшее сожаление заставило только болезненно усмехнуться.

Еще раз прислушавшись, он резко толкнул. Металлические створки раскрылись гигантским небывалым цветком, заклинивая кабину, по помещению точно пронесся ураган, срывая все на своем пути, круша, ломая, калеча… Голоса сменились отчаянными криками, в заполнившем все грохоте послышался нестройный топот, возвестивший, что, кто бы это ни был, уцелевшие в панике разбегаются. Эрика это вполне устраивало.

Он выбрался из кабины и обнаружил, что оказался на кухне. На полу вперемешку валялись овощи, фрукты, еще какие-то продукты, посуда, предметы мебели. А среди всего этого — люди в белой поварской одежде или форме охранников. Кто-то стонал, кто силился встать или хотя бы перевернуться, но большинство лежало неподвижно. Равнодушно перешагивая через тела, Эрик направился прочь. Боль в боку пульсировала все сильнее, и кровь никак не хотела униматься. Если так пойдет и дальше, он просто свалится без сил. Следовало перевязать раны, но у него совсем не было времени. Здесь же полно камер, все ими утыкано. Наверняка сюда сейчас уже стягивается половина охраны Пентагона. Если он задержится, его, скорее всего, убьют. Но кровь все идет… Эрик оглянулся, решая, чем можно воспользоваться, и обнаружил несколько полотенец, перекинутых через спинку чудом устоявшего стула. Схватив их, он поспешил прочь. В конце концов, перевязкой можно заняться чуть позже.

Он плохо запомнил, как то бежал, то шел бесконечными коридорами без окон. Здание полнилось паническими криками, в боку пульсировало все сильнее, плечо жгло, но со всех сторон слышался зов металла, и это помогало. Поддерживало. Не давало упасть. Металла было много, очень много. Всех, кто попадался по дороге, Эрик бесцеремонно отшвыривал в сторону не разбираясь, остались они живы или нет. Временами в глазах начинало двоиться, но он упрямо смаргивал и двигался дальше.

Один раз он чуть не нарвался на довольно крупный отряд охраны. Они даже успели наставить на него пистолеты, но рядом оказалась комната с парочкой здоровенных несгораемых шкафов. Их хватило, чтобы посеять среди людей панику, и, пригнувшись, Эрик нырнул в какое-то боковое ответвление, а затем, буквально через секунду, увидел то, что так мучительно искал, — окно. В нем виднелся кусок двора с тщательно подстриженным газоном, несколько скамеек и невозможно синее небо. Почти такое же синее, как глаза Чарльза.

Эрик хотел рвануть раму, но пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Повезло — успел ухватиться за ручку, повиснув на ней всем телом. Но приходить в себя было некогда, сзади слышался топот множества ног. Эрик распахнул створки, взобрался на подоконник и на мгновение замер, опасно пошатываясь. Это был второй этаж, и воздух снаружи пах разогретым асфальтом, пылью, листвой и летом. От этого упоительного запаха в голове мутилось еще сильнее. Эрик нащупал мягкие, но уверенные волны электромагнитного поля планеты, подхватил их и в тот самый миг, когда в комнату ворвались первые охранники, шагнул вперед.

Он позволил себе остановиться, чтобы сделать перевязку, только минут через пять, когда позади осталось несколько миль. Потеря крови уже сказывалась — волнами накатывала слабость, порой кружилась голова. Нет, в одиночку он точно не справится. Если бы он еще был здоров, тогда можно было бы попытаться улизнуть, затаиться, но сейчас… Ему требовалась помощь, место, где он мог бы переждать, и люди, которым сумел бы довериться. А такое на всей Земле было только одно.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз ненавидел этот чертов дом, его пустые коридоры, свое собственное бессилие и глупость. Стоило догадаться, чем все закончится. Ведь однажды он уже все потерял, но все равно позволил себе поверить, что не бесполезен, что еще что-то может. Школа стала символом надежды, и Чарльз старался, о, как он старался, воплощая задумку в жизнь. Обустроил помещения, нашел учителей и учеников, уговорил родителей доверить ему своих детей. И все это только с помощью Хэнка. Исколесил полстраны — и это притом, что он больше не в состоянии самостоятельно подняться по лестнице.

Поначалу казалось, что все получилось. На подготовку ушло почти два года, но в итоге школа открылась. Пожалуй, эти дни стали лучшими после того кошмарного октября. Дом наполнился голосами, смехом, жизнью. Чарльз постоянно был занят, и у него практически не оставалось времени, чтобы раздумывать о своих бедах. Иногда, на какие-то жалкие и одновременно волшебные минуты, он даже забывал, что навсегда теперь прикован к инвалидному креслу.

А через полтора семестра большинство учителей и старших мальчиков призвали. 

Это было как удар под дых. Чувство беспомощности, почти похороненное в глубинах памяти, вернулось. Мир снова рушился, а Чарльз ничего не мог сделать. Коридоры опустели, проводить занятия стало практически невозможно — не хватало учителей даже чтобы заниматься с младшими. Чарльз честно попытался сопротивляться и срочно найти замену, но ничего не вышло. И тогда он понял, что больше не в силах противостоять судьбе, видимо, решившей отобрать у него последнее. Эрик, Рейвен, ноги, а теперь еще и школа. Смотреть на то, как она медленно умирает, не было никаких сил, и Чарльз принял решение закрыть ее. В какой-то мере это был акт милосердия.

С тех пор прошло два месяца, и жизнь стала совсем беспросветной. Даже хуже, чем после Кубы, когда хотелось выть от бессилия и понимания, что навсегда остался калекой. Он так старался, собирал разрушенную жизнь по осколкам, принуждал себя принять неизбежные перемены, вызванные травмой, и все впустую. Это все из-за Эрика.

О, теперь Чарльз его почти ненавидел. Ведь было столько возможностей, столько развилок, на которых судьба могла бы свернуть в другую сторону. Если бы только они не встретились, если бы он опоздал на пару секунд, и Эрик утонул, если бы Эрик сбежал с досье на Шоу и не вернулся, вся его жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Он был бы здоров, а Рейвен никогда бы его не покинула. Все было бы хорошо.

И он был бы несчастнейшим человеком в мире, потому что не знал бы Эрика Леншерра.

Господи, если бы Эрик хоть раз пришел к нему, Чарльз простил бы все! Но он его бросил, а потом и вовсе убил президента и угодил в лапы ЦРУ. Больше им уже не увидеться, и Чарльз мог вволю лелеять свою обиду.

Такие мысли разъедали душу подобно кислоте. Чарльз знал это, но ничего не мог поделать. Однообразные дни в стенах поместья как нельзя лучше способствовали самобичеванию и взращиванию ненависти. Когда ты можешь сделать сам чуть больше, чем ничего, когда любая поездка за пределы дома превращается в сложное путешествие на другую планету, только и остается, что раз за разом, практически до исступления прокручивать в голове одно и то же.

Этим Чарльз как раз и занимался. Верный Хэнк, который без особого труда сумел убедить призывную комиссию в полной своей непригодности для службы в армии, корпел над чем-то в лаборатории, и в огромном доме царила та самая тишина, что вызывает невольные ассоциации с кладбищем. Чарльз с тихой ненавистью смотрел в окно на теряющийся в вечерних сумерках парк. На подоконнике стояла почти закончившаяся бутылка виски, в руках он покачивал бокал, заставляя янтарную жидкость в нем слегка плескаться. Тишина давила, хотя изрядная доля алкоголя сумела-таки немного притупить отчаяние. Чарльз как раз поднес бокал ко рту для очередного глотка, как что-то почувствовал.

В первый миг он решил, что ему показалось. Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Бред, попытка мозга убедить самого себя в том, чего хочется чуть ли не больше всего на свете, выдать желаемое за действительное. Чарльз замер, напряженно прислушиваясь в нелепой противоестественной надежде. Вокруг царила все та же тишина, слегка разбавляемая мыслями Хэнка. Ничего. Пусто. Совсем. А потом на него обрушилась волна чужой боли.

_Чарльз… Дру… дружище… Я…_

Чарльзу показалось, что сейчас у него остановится сердце. Нет, только не теперь, не когда прошло больше двух лет. Пожалуйста, не надо, он не может… не хочет…

_Ч… Чарльз…_

Он схватился за голову, стиснул виски руками. Эрику было плохо, очень плохо. Чарльз чувствовал, как из него вытекают последние капли жизни. Но как он может быть здесь? Как он может слышать его, если Эрик — в тюрьме, в Пентагоне?

Но потом прокатилась еще одна вспышка боли — ближе, но слабее — и Чарльз не выдержал. Обиды, ненависть, злость отступили, заслоненные надеждой еще раз увидеть Эрика, _его_ Эрика, и страхом потерять его по своей вине. Господи, только бы это не оказалось пьяным бредом!

Бесцеремонное вторжение в разум заставило Хэнка подскочить на стуле и ошалело завертеть головой, но Чарльзу было плевать на то, что он его напугал. Сейчас имело значение только одно — успеть, потому что голос Эрика слаб буквально с каждой секундой. Чарльз велел срочно бежать во двор, чтобы оказать помощь, и сам как мог заспешил туда же. На все вопросы Хэнка о том, что случилось, он бросил короткое «Позже», не желая вдаваться в подробности.

Кресло двигалось отвратительно медленно. Хэнк успел подняться из лаборатории, находившейся на подземном этаже чуть ли не в другом конце здания, когда Чарльз добрался до входной двери. У него тряслись руки, потому что голос Эрика оборвался где-то на полдороге и больше не появлялся, как Чарльз ни старался дозваться. Но все опасения, что это просто галлюцинация, исчезли, стоило выбраться на крыльцо. На земле у фонтана лежало неподвижное тело.

— О Господи, Магнето, — выдохнул Хэнк, невольно застыв на месте.

— Да быстрее же, Хэнк, — выкрикнул Чарльз, со всей возможной скоростью спускаясь по пандусу с крыльца. Пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив. Только бы Эрик был жив.

Хэнк наконец отмер, в три огромных прыжка преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и склонился над Эриком. Осторожно перевернул его, и Чарльз увидел окровавленные тряпки и тюремную робу. Крови было очень и очень много. Чарльз не представлял, как Эрик сумел столько времени продержаться в сознании, чтобы самостоятельно сюда добраться, а именно так, скорее всего, и было. Горло стиснуло от ужаса, не давая вдохнуть.

Хэнк прижал пальцы к шее Эрика.

— Жив. — Подхватив его на руки, он бегом бросился обратно в дом, а Чарльз тщательно прислушался, пытаясь различить, нет ли погони. Но вокруг было тихо. На парк опускался обычный летний вечер, сонный и безобидный. И тогда, отогнав подальше леденящий ужас от мысли, что Эрик может в любой момент умереть, Чарльз направился к крыльцу.

 

* * *

 

Когда Чарльз спустился в больничный отсек, Хэнк уже успел развить там бурную деятельность. Эрик лежал в постели в окружении многочисленных светящихся и попискивающих приборов, к его руке тянулось несколько проводов. Все это заставило неуютно поежиться — Чарльз еще слишком хорошо помнил собственные мытарства по больницам в компании стремительно тающей надежды, чтобы спокойно относиться к виду всяческих медицинских приспособлений.

— Так что произошло? — обернулся Хэнк, едва заслышав слабый шелест шин.

Чарльз честно описал случившееся, и Хэнк нахмурился.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что это значит?

— Конечно. — Чарльз спокойно кивнул. В том, что Эрик сбежал, сомневаться не приходилось. Сейчас им повезло — погони не было, но его обязательно будут разыскивать и, конечно, приедут сюда. В ЦРУ прекрасно осведомлены об их давнем знакомстве. Как тогда поступить? Честно все рассказать? Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на Эрика, и от увиденного болезненно сжалось сердце. Бледное осунувшееся лицо без малейшего следа загара —слишком много дней вдали от солнца — синеватые тени под глазами, бескровные губы. Весь мир считал Магнето монстром, убийцей и опаснейшим террористом, но Чарльз, как ни пытался, не мог перестать видеть в нем Эрика, чей разум и душа были переполнены злостью и болью, но глубоко внутри хранили и другие, лучшие чувства. Даже в самые темные часы, когда внутри удушающей волной поднималась ненависть, Чарльз все равно не забывал _своего_ Эрика. Его прикосновений, то легких и ласковых, то отчаянно-яростных, его жадных губ и хищной улыбки, которая смягчалась, только когда они оставались наедине. А ведь прошло уже столько месяцев.

— И что мы будем делать? — Даже без телепатии во взгляде Хэнка отчетливо читалось желание позвонить в ЦРУ или любым другим способом как можно скорее избавиться от непрошенного гостя, но вслух он этого бы никогда не сказал. И не сделал.

Чарльз даже не колебался, принимая решение.

— Если к нам придут, скажем, что мы ничего не знаем.

— Но профессор! — возмутился Хэнк. — Магнето убил президента. И это из-за него вы…

— Спасибо, Хэнк, я прекрасно все помню, — немного грубовато отрезал Чарльз и невольно провел рукой по бесчувственной ноге. — Однако Эрик пришел именно сюда, а значит, он нам доверяет. Мы не можем предать это доверие.

В ответ Хэнк только молча пожал плечами, полностью снимая с себя всякую ответственность. Чарльз снова посмотрел на Эрика. Тот казался таким… слабым. Спрашивать было очень страшно, но Чарльз заставил себя.

— Как он?

— Потерял слишком много крови. Еще немного, и я уже ничем не мог бы помочь. А так, думаю, к утру должен прийти в себя. Идите лучше спать, профессор, я здесь подежурю.

Чарльз попытался возразить, но в этом вопросе Хэнк оставался непреклонен, так что в конце концов пришлось подчиниться.

Ночь прошла неспокойно. Сперва Чарльз никак не мог уснуть, то и дело легонько касаясь сознания Хэнка. Он не читал мысли, просто проверял, какое у верного помощника настроение, и неизменная смесь раздражения, злости и тревоги заставляла минут на пять облегченно расслабиться. 

Когда именно он задремал, Чарльз не заметил и сам. Наверно, уже под утро, потому что тьма за окном слегка ослабла, стало возможным различить силуэты деревьев в парке, а звезды в небе гасли одна за другой. В полудреме Чарльз попытался еще раз проверить сознание Хэнка, но вместо этого наткнулся на какой-то посторонний голос. Это была девушка, и она очень боялась. _Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Я не хочу. Мне так страшно! Мама, останься со мной! Скажи, что ты против!_ Чарльз попытался потянуться к незнакомке, попробовать ее утешить, но откуда-то нахлынули еще голоса. Мужские, женские, детские. Они появлялись то поодиночке, то парами, и все звали, кричали о своем страхе, боли, отчаянии. Их зов разрывал сердце невозможностью помочь. И чем дальше, тем сильнее становилась пульсация в висках — первый вестник жестокой головной боли. Поддавшись малодушию, Чарльз попытался отгородиться от этих голосов, но ментальные щиты рушились, не достигнув и половины своей мощи. А голоса все нарастали. Вот уже месяц как они врывались в его сознание. Чарльз не представлял, что с ними делать, как бороться. Порой лежал ночь напролет, не смыкая глаз, но длиться долго это не могло. На вторые или третьи сутки он неизбежно засыпал, и, когда неостановимые голоса, против которых не помогали никакие щиты, начинали разрывать барабанные перепонки, Хэнка до ужаса пугал его дикий крик.

Чарльз уже приготовился к неизбежному, но внезапно все стихло, а сам он оказался на морском берегу. Пальмы, белый песок, развороченные туши подводной лодки и самолета… Он сразу узнал это место — Куба. Опять. Последние минуты перед катастрофой. Рядом медленно шел Эрик в том ужасном шлеме. Вот он обернулся. _«Давай, Чарльз, скажи, что я не прав»._ Чарльз, чувствуя, как внутри все сжалось от ужаса, прислушался. Людей было много, и все они боялись. Большинство не понимало, зачем они здесь, чего от них хотят, почему заставляют воевать, но некоторые пылали яростью. Они хотели уничтожить тех непонятных и страшных существ на берегу, что могли проделать подобные вещи. _«Огонь!»_

В небо взмыли ракеты. В каком-то смысле это было даже красиво — белые росчерки на синем. Казалось, отвратить неизбежное невозможно, но Эрик поднял руку, и ракеты замерли прямо в воздухе, а потом полетели обратно. Слушать Эрик не хотел, а драться Чарльз никогда не умел. Его отшвырнули в сторону. Песок скрипел на зубах, забивался в ботинки, швы одежды, дьявольски болела скула, но Чарльз все равно поднялся и бросился на Эрика во второй раз. И тут дикая вспышка боли взорвалась в спине и прошила насквозь все его существо. Чарльз закричал и… проснулся. Тяжело дыша, он лежал в постели. Все тело сотрясала дрожь, лоб, ладони, спина были мокрыми от пота. За окном светало, небо приобрело розоватый оттенок, и парк наполнился бодрым птичьим пением. 

Трясущейся рукой Чарльз провел по лицу. Господи, как давно это было. Сейчас казалось, что октябрь шестьдесят второго отстоит на целые десятилетия, хотя прошло всего два с половиной года. В последний раз Чарльз побывал на побережье Кубы тоже во сне, через несколько месяцев после реальных событий. Стояла зима, все было мрачным и серым, и им порой вновь овладевали тоска и уныние, а с ними приходили кошмары. Но потом они с Хэнком вплотную занялись созданием школы, банально перестало хватать времени. Чарльз крутился сутки напролет и в кровать попадал настолько обессиленный, что мгновенно отключался. Стало не до снов. А после закрытия школы его начали мучить по ночам совсем другие вещи. И вот теперь, после появления Эрика, кошмар вернулся.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Чарльз потянулся даром в темноту дома. Хэнк обнаружился на прежнем месте — в больничном отсеке, но теперь тревога из его разума практически полностью ушла. Эрик пока так и не пришел в себя, но по состоянию Хэнка Чарльз понял, что кризис миновал. Леншерр будет жить.

Медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, Чарльз отпустил его разум и уставился в потолок. Он поздно лег, да и сейчас было еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать, но он не ощущал в себе сил снова заснуть. Пожалуй, лучше будет одеться, привести себя в порядок и спуститься вниз сменить Хэнка, чтобы тот мог хоть немного отдохнуть. Чарльз бросил еще один взгляд в окно. С каждой минутой становилось все светлее, и птичий хор славил рождение солнца и новый день. Часов пять утра, не больше. Да, пожалуй, именно так он и сделает.

С некоторых пор Чарльз боялся спать.

 

* * *

 

Сознание возвращалось медленно, урывками. Сначала пришла боль. Она наполняла все тело, как будто его долго и со знанием дела били. Может быть, вчера был один из допросов? Но насколько Эрик мог вспомнить, они давно закончились. Вот уже много дней его никуда не водили и к нему никто не приходил. Только он, один, среди серых стен. Так что же было вчера? Почему так больно? Эрик попытался сосредоточиться.

В наполняющем голову тумане начали проявляться какие-то образы. Цепочка, кровь, выстрелы, небо, такое высокое и такое чистое… Эрик перестал дышать и крепко зажмурился. Он… сбежал?

— Эрик?

Раздавшийся голос и вовсе относился к разряду фантастики. Он просто никаким образом не мог вновь появиться в его жизни. Чарльз сейчас должен быть за многие мили от него, и для них обоих будет лучше, если так и останется. Да и после всего, что Эрик сделал, его голос не может звучать так встревоженно. Нет, это не правда, ему мерещится. Реальность на такое просто не способна. Чтобы убедиться, что у него галлюцинации, Эрик открыл глаза.

И наткнулся взглядом на Чарльза. Однозначно настоящего. Очень бледного, усталого и как будто немного постаревшего. Галлюцинацией это быть не могло: волосы Чарльза стали длиннее, чем были в последнюю их встречу в том чертовом октябре, а у глаз появились морщинки. Чарльз сидел у края постели, чуть заметно подавшись вперед, а в его взгляде читалась невероятная смесь эмоций: страх, злость, тревога, облегчение, обида. И тут Эрик вспомнил, как мчался на север, не позволяя усиливающейся слабости поглотить его, хотя с каждым мгновением это становилось все труднее и труднее, мир вокруг то и дело затягивало черной пеленой, голова ужасно кружилась, мешая сосредоточиться, а по телу, несмотря на намотанные самодельные бинты, текло липкое, горячее. И всю дорогу от обморока его удерживала одна-единственная мысль: он должен добраться до Чарльза. Кажется, он отключился уже где-то на подлете к поместью, в последний миг успев подумать: «Вот и все. Прощай, дружище».

— Ч… Чарльз?

Губы и язык слушались с трудом, во рту пересохло, и горло от каждого звука драло, как наждаком. 

— Тихо, не говори ничего. Хэнк сказал, тебе нужен покой.

Врачей Эрик никогда не слушался, а о покое и вовсе мечтал в последнюю очередь. К тому же он сильно сомневался, что пара вопросов и ответы на них могут сильно ему повредить.

— Сколько…

Договорить до конца сил не хватило, но Чарльз в этом и не нуждался.

— Ты не приходил в себя почти одиннадцать часов. Я даже начал опасаться, что наша помощь опоздала. — Чарльз судорожно втянул воздух и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло плохо. — Хочешь пить?

Эрик слабо кивнул. Если за это время его до сих пор не вернули в тюрьму или, учитывая состояние, в тюремную больницу — а что он не там, сомневаться не приходилось — он не видел решеток и прочих атрибутов заключения, вокруг было полно металла, да и Чарльза туда бы не пустили — значит, все получилось? Он сумел добраться до поместья? А что агенты ЦРУ? Они уже побывали здесь или пока нет? Если второе, что предпримет Чарльз, когда они объявятся?

Чарльз развернулся, и взгляду Эрика предстала высокая спинка инвалидного кресла. Он знал, к чему привел тот выстрел, видел медицинское заключение, но никакое знание не могло в полной мере подготовить к тому, что он увидит. Во все глаза Эрик смотрел на Чарльза. На то, как он подъехал к столику в углу, налил из графина воды в стакан, ловко развернулся. Это было чудовищно неправильно и несправедливо.

Чарльз, видимо, все прочитал по его лицу — его присутствие в разуме по-прежнему не ощущалось.

— Да, за время твоего отсутствия в моей жизни случились кое-какие перемены, — горько усмехнулся он. — Держи.

Приподняться с трудом, но удалось, а вот взять стакан дрожащими руками никак не получалось. Мешали слабость, катетеры, так что в конце концов Чарльз просто поднес его к губам Эрика, наклонил и терпеливо ждал, пока он напьется.

Эрик глотал воду, и ему казалось, что он в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее. В какой-то момент она потекла мимо, тонкой ниточкой заструилась по лицу, шее на грудь и белье. Стало мокро, но сейчас это не значило ровным счетом ничего. Наконец вода закончилась, и Эрик обессиленно откинулся на подушку. Чарльз поставил опустевший стакан на прикроватную тумбочку. Эрику до дрожи хотелось, чтобы тот что-нибудь сказал, ну хотя бы принялся отчитывать за все то, что он успел наворотить, но Чарльз, кажется, и не собирался заговаривать. Только смотрел на него, и с каждой секундой Эрик все отчетливее понимал, что уже не знает этого человека, во взгляде которого столько боли и усталости, но нет того тепла, которым всегда буквально светился _его_ Чарльз. И в какой-то момент он не выдержал.

— Чарльз… Я…

— Не надо, Эрик, — решительно перебил его тот. — Будет лучше, если ты поспишь. Хэнк скоро придет и займется тобой. А я… У меня дела.

Развернувшись, он поехал в своем кресле к двери, а Эрик лежал и молча смотрел, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось взвыть. Ну или что-нибудь разнести. Потому что он очень, просто безумно желал помочь единственному ставшему ему по-настоящему близким человеку, хотел попытаться вернуть все, как было, но не мог. Знал, что это невозможно. И от этого знания было куда больнее, чем от дырки в боку и плече.

 

* * *

 

Никаких дел у Чарльза не было и не предвиделось даже в перспективе. Самому себе можно было не врать и признаться честно — он удрал. Испугался, что не выдержит присутствия Эрика, его сочувственных взглядов, вопросов или наоборот молчания и, по-девчоночьи разревевшись, выложит все: про свои страхи, отчаяние, тоску. Или того хуже — бросится с поцелуями. Ага, нужен он ему, особенно теперь.

Так что Чарльз твердо решил свести свое общение с Эриком к минимуму. Пожалуй, так оно будет даже лучше. Глупо навязываться человеку, которому ты безразличен. Пусть Эрик остается в поместье, сколько хочет, делает, что посчитает нужным, естественно, в пределах разумного. Если объявятся агенты ЦРУ, Чарльз приложит все усилия, чтобы убедить их, что Магнето здесь нет и не было, ну а когда Эрик выздоровеет и захочет уйти — даст ему это сделать. Но встречаться с ним сверх необходимого не станет.

Однако принятое решение не мешало Чарльзу отчетливо ощущать присутствие Эрика в доме. Он не стремился искать его разум специально, держа обещание никогда в него не лезть, но тот сам словно нарочно приковывал к себе внимание. Напрашивался. И что бы Чарльз себе ни говорил, постоянно чувствовать его присутствие где-то рядом было прекрасно. Как будто ненадолго вернулось прошлое, где все еще хорошо.

В целом день шел, как обычно, за исключением того, что Чарльз постоянно прислушивался, ожидая уловить появление чужаков. Но пока все было тихо, к поместью никто не приближался, Хэнк, убедившись, что с вверенным его попечению Магнето все в полном порядке, опять обосновался в лаборатории, Эрик не покидал больничного отсека, и никто не отрывал Чарльза от безрадостных мыслей. А они, точно оголодалые стервятники, набросились на него, и даже виски уже не помогал забыться.

Тогда, два года назад, когда все только произошло и он лишь привыкал к новой жизни, он отчаянно хотел хотя бы еще раз увидеться с Эриком. Изо дня в день, затаив дыхание, прислушивался в надежде ощутить однажды его присутствие, услышать голос, почувствовать дыхание на своей коже. Но Эрик ушел и возвращаться не собирался. В какой-то мере Чарльз его даже понимал — теперь он стал лишним грузом, от которого нет никакого проку, одни только проблемы. Вот Эрик и перевернул эту страницу своей жизни, и ему самому следовало сделать то же. Он даже попытался, заставил себя смириться с новым положением, загорелся идеей школы для мутантов, с головой погрузился в заботы, лишь бы не думать, не вспоминать. И до вчерашнего вечера казалось, что это почти удалось. Иногда Чарльз вспоминал Эрика, но эти картинки из прошлой жизни вызывали лишь чувство легкой грусти, тепла и улыбку. Ровно до той минуты, пока он не почувствовал его в своих мыслях, а затем увидел на земле перед собственным домом. А утренняя встреча и вовсе сорвала все засовы, которые Чарльз из месяца в месяц упорно крепил, чтобы запрятать прошлое куда подальше. 

Лежавший на больничной кровати, опутанный проводами и бинтами, Эрик казался таким слабым и беззащитным. Хотелось дотронуться до него, обнять, поцеловать. Снова ощутить запах его тела, прикосновение губ. До чего же наивно было верить, что он сумел его возненавидеть! За такое скорее следовало возненавидеть самого себя. Нет, он определенно должен держаться от него подальше.

За подобными мыслями прошел весь день. Уже темнело, когда Чарльз решил, что стоит наведаться в кухню и чего-нибудь перекусить. Впереди маячила ночь со всеми ее призраками и голосами, и Чарльз хотел хотя бы попытаться встретить ее достойно. От выпитого в голове шумело и клубился какой-то туман, в животе глухо урчало — с самого утра, если не считать виски, он проглотил только чашку чая и два сандвича с сыром. Добраться до кухни оказалось непросто: в процессе он то и дело натыкался на стены и мебель. Пожалуй, стоило ограничить спиртное или хотя бы больше есть, по крайней мере, сейчас, когда в любую минуту могли нагрянуть агенты ЦРУ и голова должна была оставаться ясной для встречи с ними. Вот только близость Эрика сводила с ума и будила давно похороненные чувства.

В холодильнике, как обычно, нашелся вполне приличный обед, и в этом была исключительно заслуга Хэнка. Не сказать, чтобы тот так уж великолепно готовил, но с каждым днем его стряпня становилась все лучше и лучше. Первое время после закрытия школы он еще пытался уговаривать Чарльза поесть, а потом махнул рукой, отслеживая только, чтобы всегда было, чем перекусить. Порой Чарльзу становилось перед ним ужасно стыдно за свою слабость, но ничего с этим поделать он не мог и лишь надеялся, что Хэнк все понимает. Вот только однажды, боялся Чарльз, он окончательно от всего этого устанет и тоже уйдет, как ушли другие.

Он как раз принялся разогревать пасту с ветчиной и сыром, когда ровно текущие мысли Эрика приблизились, а затем в кухню ввалился он сам. Выглядел он ужасно и, казалось, стал еще бледнее, чем утром, но на ногах держался относительно уверенно.

— Эрик, ты с ума сошел! — возмутился Чарльз, бросая лопатку и торопливо разворачиваясь навстречу. Хотя что он станет делать, если Эрик решит грохнуться в обморок, он не представлял. — После ранения и такой кровопотери нужно оставаться в постели.

— Спасибо, за полтора года належался.

Добравшись до обеденного стола, Эрик тяжело опустился на стул, с явным облегчением откинулся на спинку. В свете верхней лампы стали видны морщинки, которых Чарльз не заметил утром, и блестевшие над верхней губой капельки пота.

— Да ладно тебе, Чарльз, расслабься, — хмыкнул Эрик, видя, что тот продолжает с неодобрением смотреть на него. — Хэнк заштопал мне все дырки и вколол какое-то обезболивающее, так что на то, чтобы добраться до кухни, а потом спальни, меня вполне хватит. 

Сейчас во взгляде Эрика уже не было той боли, потрясения и ужаса, что читались утром, когда он впервые увидел Чарльза в инвалидном кресле, только легкое сожаление и усталость, и от этого сделалось чуточку легче. Возможно, он сумеет удержать себя в руках и не наделать глупостей.

— Как знаешь. Есть будешь? — Чарльз вновь отвернулся к позабытой сковороде, которая уже вовсю шипела на конфорке.

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Достав из стоявшей на рабочем столе сушки две тарелки — она всегда теперь там стояла, чтобы можно было без труда до нее добраться — Чарльз положил на них пасту. Первую тарелку он поставил перед Эриком. Тот упорно не сводил с него глаз, и от этого взгляда, буравившего затылок, когда Чарльз возвращался к плите за своей порцией, хотелось поежиться. Доставив свою тарелку, Чарльз собрался уже было опять развернуться, чтобы взять столовые приборы, но не успел. Эрик шевельнул рукой, и они сами собой вылетели из открывшегося ящика и опустились на стол.

— Не за что, — ухмыльнулся Эрик, берясь за вилку.

С трудом подавив возмущенное «Я и сам бы мог!» — за прошедшие два с лишним года эта фраза намертво въелась в плоть и душу, слишком часто приходилось ее повторять — Чарльз последовал его примеру.

Странно было вот так сидеть вдвоем с Эриком на кухне огромного пустого дома и молча ужинать. За окном светлело вечернее небо, шелестели листвой деревья в парке, и казалось, будто этих двух с половиной лет не было вовсе. Как будто они только вчера тренировали детей, гоняя их до седьмого пота, закрывались вечерами в библиотеке за шахматами, а потом потихоньку пробирались в спальню... И не было никогда ни Кубы с ее пальмами и белым песком, военными кораблями в море и ракетами в небе, ни смертей и потерь, ни долгой разлуки. И сейчас, в эти странно тихие минуты Чарльзу казалось, что перед ним прежний Эрик — человек, которого он когда-то знал, а любить продолжал до сих пор, несмотря на всю боль, отчаяние и попытки взрастить в себе ненависть. Уверенный взгляд серых глаз, коротко остриженные волосы, губы, которых он столько раз касался в поцелуе, — Чарльз смотрел на него и не мог отвести глаз, хотя остатки здравомыслия требовали немедленно бежать прочь. Господи, зачем он это делает? Зачем мучает себя, ведь ясно, что прошлое не вернуть, а Эрик, оправившись, тут же уйдет, и Чарльзу опять придется приучать себя к мысли, что больше они никогда не встретятся. Так для чего эта медленная пытка, когда воскресающие чувства поднимаются из пепла только затем, чтобы через несколько дней снова умереть?

— Ты в порядке? — Эрик хмуро смотрел на него, и Чарльз, спохватившись, поспешил отвести взгляд. Кажется, алкоголь сыграл с ним дурную шутку, и он только что пялился, совершенно позабыв обо всем не свете. Неудивительно, что Эрику не понравилось.

— Да, конечно.

Чарльз изобразил некое подобие улыбки и немедленно постарался проявить повышенный интерес к содержимому тарелки, но сделать это, чувствуя на себе взгляд Эрика, оказалось непросто. Они словно поменялись ролями, и теперь уже Эрик таращился, точно вознамерился прожечь в нем дыру.

— Чарльз, я… — Он на мгновение запнулся, а затем отложил вилку и решительно продолжил: — Мне следовало прийти раньше. Просто так, без всяких поводов. Прости меня. Не только за это, вообще за все.

Чарльз поднял голову и встретился со взглядом серых глаз. Он не мог ошибиться — там было столько вины, что невольно сбилось дыхание, а по телу прокатилась ледяная волна дрожи. Чувствуя, как еще немного, и он не выдержит и все-таки бросится на шею, Чарльз постарался взять себя в руки. Только не глупи. Что бы сейчас ни чувствовал Эрик, это не имеет никакого значения. У них теперь разный путь, и через день-другой тот отправится своей дорогой, а Чарльз останется в этом чертовом пустом доме, опутанный его мертвой тишиной.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, друг мой. — Улыбка вышла почти искренней, хотя больше всего хотелось плакать. Эрик был так близко, что при желании можно было ощутить исходящее от его тела тепло. Достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться запястья, лаская, провести по нему кончиками пальцев — помнится, порой это заставляло Эрика смеяться, неубедительно ссылаясь на щекотку — подняться по предплечью выше, туда, где под тонким покровом кожи билась вена, качая по телу жизнь, и еще дальше, очерчивая подбородок, колючий от выступившей щетины. Сколько времени прошло, а он все еще помнит, какая его кожа на вкус.

— Наверно, ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, — вздохнул Эрик, все еще не отводя глаз. Стиснул руку в кулак, отчего вилка на столе жалобно тренькнула.

От дальнейших разговоров их спас появившийся на кухне Хэнк.

 

* * *

 

Едва добравшись до спальни — той самой, что он занимал в шестьдесят втором году, через несколько дверей от комнаты Чарльза — Эрик поспешил лечь. Слабость все еще ощущалась, заставляя окружающий мир периодически пускаться в пляс, хотя в общем и целом он чувствовал себя значительно лучше. В физическом плане, конечно же. С эмоциональным все обстояло гораздо сложнее.

До сегодняшнего дня он даже представить не мог, во что превратилась жизнь Чарльза. Никакие медицинские бумаги и заключения не могли в полной мере передать случившегося. Видеть Чарльза в инвалидном кресле, понимать, что теперь самые обычные действия для него стали слишком сложными, было… страшно. А что самое ужасное — виноват в этом он, Эрик. Отшвырни он тогда эту чертову пулю в любую другую сторону, и все сложилось бы иначе. _Их_ жизнь сложилась бы иначе. Возможно, он даже до сих пор называл бы это место своим домом. Эрик закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, как они с Чарльзом могли бы здесь жить, но вместо этого перед мысленным взором предстала совсем другая картина. Чарльз в инвалидном кресле с явной неловкостью помешивает в сковороде на плите пасту. Еще более неловко перекладывает ее в тарелки. Держа одну в левой руке, а правой управляя креслом, подъезжает к столу и ставит тарелку перед Эриком. Он так близко, что во всех подробностях видны морщинки в уголках глаз. А еще до Эрика доносится отчетливый запах алкоголя, Чарльз явно нетрезв.

Действие вколотого Хэнком лекарства начало проходить, и в боку и плече заворочалась тупая боль. Сдавленно зашипев, Эрик перекатился на правый бок, а затем, не сдержавшись, саданул кулаком по постели. Черт возьми, что же он наделал!

Близость Чарльза пьянила, сводила с ума. Знать, что он рядом, чуть ли не в соседней комнате, видеть его, чувствовать легчайшие прикосновения по поверхности сознания — будто рябь на воде — и не иметь возможности прикоснуться, обнять, поцеловать — все это напоминало пытку. Вот только какие могут быть объятия и поцелуи, когда это из-за него Чарльз оказался в инвалидном кресле. О, он, конечно, сказал, что ни в чем его не винит, но Эрик слишком хорошо знал своего старого друга, чтобы положиться на его взгляды. Вечно он готов прощать всех и вся, закрывать глаза на любую мерзость и твердить, что на самом деле где-то глубоко внутри все еще скрывается что-то хорошее. Ох, как хотел бы Эрик ему верить. Вот только жизнь всегда вносила свои коррективы.

Однако каким бы всепрощающим Чарльз ни был, вряд ли даже он зайдет настолько далеко, чтобы с распростертыми объятиями принять его обратно после всего случившегося. Даже за то недолгое время, что они успели провести вместе, Эрик отчетливо видел, как Чарльз старательно его избегает, держит на расстоянии, не проявляя ни малейших намеков на сближение. И сколько бы ему самому ни хотелось вернуть прошлое, он не станет навязываться и разрушать те остатки хорошего, что еще есть между ними. Так что лучше оставить этот вопрос раз и навсегда и подумать, что он будет делать дальше. Конечно, Чарльз скажет, что он может здесь остаться, но Эрик не собирался прятаться. Он знал, что случилось с Ангел, Азазелем, Эммой, и не планировал спускать людям этого с рук. Его часто называли монстром, да и сам Эрик был совершенно согласен с такой характеристикой, но он никогда не получал удовольствия от убийств. Просто чаще всего это был единственный способ гарантированно покончить с проблемой. Он не хотел войны, люди сами ее развязали, а он только защищал свой вид от уничтожения.

Бок уже начал затекать, и Эрик, стиснув зубы, осторожно повернулся на спину и уставился в темный потолок. В доме многое изменилось за два года, но эта комната осталась практически прежней. Даже настенные часы тикали точно так же, как тогда. Усталость и слабость брали свое, и Эрик начал медленно погружаться в дремоту. Мысли сделались вялыми, неповоротливыми. Где-то на задворках сознания промелькнуло, что, наверно, стоит отыскать Мистик — вместе они могли бы добиться гораздо большего, чем поодиночке. Но об этом Эрик подумает завтра, на свежую голову…

Раздавшийся крик, зазвучавший одновременно в ушах и голове, заставил его подскочить от неожиданности. Весь сон тут же улетучился, сердце бешено забилось где-то в горле. Господи, Чарльз!

Позабыв о свежих швах и боли, Эрик вскочил с постели и выбежал в коридор. Металл вокруг завибрировал, отзываясь на его страх. На мгновение в доме повисла звенящая тишина, а затем снова послышалось это разрывающее душу «Нет!». Он даже не задумывался, вламываясь в спальню Чарльза. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: «Что-то случилось», и Эрик безумно боялся опоздать. Но в слабо освещенной ночником комнате никого и ничего постороннего не наблюдалось, вот только легче от этого не стало. Чарльз лежал в постели, стиснув в судорожно сжатых кулаках смятые простыни, и по его искаженному лицу, мокрым от пота волосам, тяжелому дыханию, бесконечному «нет-пожалуйста-нет» сразу стало ясно — это кошмар. Звякнул, упав на пол, примчавшийся из кухни нож. На какую-то долю секунды Эрик нерешительно замер, а затем взмахом руки заставил стоявшее у кровати инвалидное кресло откатиться в сторону, опустился на край постели и мягко коснулся скулы Чарльза.

— Чарльз, — осторожно позвал он, но тот не ответил, только крепко стиснул зубы, как будто от сильной боли. Чувствуя, как сумасшедше начинает биться в груди сердце, Эрик наклонился ниже, взял его лицо в ладони. — Чарльз, пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, проснись.

Никакого результата. Что же делать? Сдавленно чертыхнувшись, Эрик, одной рукой продолжая касаться лица Чарльза, другой решительно тряхнул его за плечо. Голубые глаза распахнулись, обдав чувством запредельного ужаса, Чарльз судорожно всхлипнул и крепко обхватил Эрика руками, чуть не повалив его на себя. Эрик сдавленно зашипел от пронзившей левый бок боли, но и не подумал сопротивляться, только подался назад, усаживая на постели, и Чарльз сразу же уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

В коридоре послышался топот, в спальню ввалился запыхавшийся Хэнк в перекошенных очках, наткнулся взглядом на Эрика и торопливо затормозил. Чарльз на его появление никак не отреагировал, продолжая прижиматься дрожащим телом, и Эрик не посмел пошевелиться, просто поймал взгляд Зверя и молча покачал головой. Он опасался, что Хэнк примется возражать или еще что, но тот только кивнул и беззвучно вышел, оставляя их одних.

— Тихо, Чарльз, тихо, все хорошо.

Кажется, он нес какую-то чушь, бездумно поглаживая Чарльза по вздрагивающей спине, чувствуя, как рубашка намокает от слез. Прошло немало времени, пока судорожные всхлипывания и поскуливания не сделались тише. Наконец Чарльз вздрогнул последний раз и попытался отстраниться. Эрик с сожалением разжал руки.

— Прости, я… Это больше не повторится, — глухим голосом произнес Чарльз, старательно отводя взгляд, и Эрик снова отметил, до чего бледным и усталым тот выглядит. Сейчас ему следовало сказать какую-нибудь глупость, вроде «ничего страшного», встать и уйти, но он не мог. Каждой клеточкой кожи он продолжал ощущать близость Чарльза, помнил, как еще пару мгновений назад тот дрожал в его руках, такой измученный, напуганный и ранимый. Неудержимо тянуло остаться, снова почувствовать горячее дыхание на своей коже, продлить эти минуты еще хоть немного. Вот только Чарльзу это вряд ли нужно. Эрик сжал зубы, кивнул и попытался встать.

Горячие пальцы обхватили запястье.

— Нет, Эрик, не надо, не уходи. Посиди немного. Пожалуйста.

Чарльз отчаянно уставился на него, словно боялся, что Эрик не послушается. Как будто такое было возможно! Нет, конечно, Эрик часто не слушал его, особенно когда речь заходила о методах борьбы за права мутантов, но оставить Чарльза сейчас, снова бросить его, как когда-то на Кубе, он не мог. Кивнув, Эрик положил руку на его ладонь, не позволяя пальцам на своем запястье разжаться.

— Спасибо. Прости, что помешал тебе спать.

Чарльз откинулся на подушку и криво улыбнулся. На мгновение в его лице промелькнуло облегчение, но почти сразу же его сменили усталость и стыд.

— Ты, — голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло, Эрик поспешил откашляться и попробовал еще раз, — ты не помешал. Я не спал. Кошмары? 

— Не совсем. Скорее, чужие голоса. — Чарльз мимолетно коснулся свободной рукой виска, иллюстрируя свою мысль. — Иногда мне трудно с ними справиться.

— А я-то думал, ты прекрасно умеешь отключаться от всего лишнего.

Эрик и сам не заметил, как принялся осторожно, кончиками пальцев, поглаживать руку Чарльза, но мгновенно застыл, увидев, как после произнесенной фразы поменялось его лицо.

— Умел. После… после закрытия школы это стало очень непросто. У меня не выходит с ними справиться, они зовут так громко, и в их мыслях столько боли, — едва слышно, словно признавался в чем-то постыдном, произнес Чарльз, судорожно втянул воздух и попытался улыбнуться. — Ладно. Прости. Иди, тебе нужно отдыхать, а я уже в норме. Так теперь часто бывает, так что все в порядке.

Эрик потрясенно уставился на него. Закрытие школы? Голоса по ночам, которые заставляют Чарльза кричать? Какое там «в порядке»! А может, есть еще что-то, о чем он пока не знает, а Чарльз молчит? Что-то, помимо этой ужасной инвалидной коляски и выматывающих кошмаров? Внутри сделалось пусто и холодно, захотелось схватить Чарльза в охапку, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. Попытаться защитить от всего в мире, исправить хоть что-то. Вот только с его талантами он сумеет сделать лишь хуже.

Эрик молча поднялся, и Чарльз с явным сожалением разжал пальцы, отпуская. Сейчас у него был взгляд побитой собаки.

— Ну-ка хватит нести чушь, — немного грубовато велел Эрик, обогнул кровать, подойдя к ней с другой стороны, и откинул одеяло. Отчаяние на лице Чарльза настолько стремительно сменилось недоумением, а затем, когда он понял, что Эрик собрался сделать, изумлением, что он чуть не расхохотался. Залез в постель, подвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к теплому телу, обнял. 

Он боялся, что вот-вот зайдет слишком далеко — память о прошлом и ночной кошмар мало тянут на повод простить все обиды — и, кажется, сглазил, потому что Чарльз как-то странно напрягся. Чувствуя, как внизу живота заворочалось что-то скользкое, холодное, снабженное многочисленными щупальцами, Эрик вгляделся в его лицо. Он ожидал увидеть там ненависть, злость, отвращение, но, к своему изумлению, обнаружил страх. Чарльз боялся его? Но ведь еще пять минут назад не было и намека на что-либо подобное. Он нерешительно замер.

— Эрик, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не… — Голос Чарльза дрожал, хотя, кажется, он прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы говорить ровно. И опять отвел взгляд.

— Мне все-таки уйти? — Холодное существо в животе разрослось до размеров хорошего спрута, но Эрик хотел знать наверняка. Он не имел права ошибиться, хотя услышать ответ было страшно.

Пару мгновений Чарльз молчал, уставившись куда-то в стену напротив, а потом вздохнул, повернул голову и, посмотрев Эрику прямо в глаза, тоскливо улыбнулся.

— Я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты остался, но…

От услышанного сделалось невероятно легко.

— Тогда заткнись и спи, — посоветовал он. — Я разбужу, если это начнется опять.

И Чарльз действительно заткнулся, как-то разом обмякнув в его объятиях, еще раз улыбнулся той самой прежней теплой улыбкой и закрыл глаза. Эрик осторожно провел рукой по его волосам, все еще влажным от пота, заправил смешно топорщившуюся прядку за ухо, а затем, не удержавшись, легко коснулся его губами. Просто не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле. Прижав Чарльза к себе еще крепче, он уткнулся носом в его плечо и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он чувствовал себя почти таким же счастливым, как тогда, до Кубы, когда казалось, что у них с Чарльзом все еще впереди.

 

* * *

 

Проснулся Эрик от того, что ему было… неудобно. Если, конечно, можно назвать неудобством впечатляющий стояк с утра пораньше. Кроме того, настолько затекла правая рука, на которой лежал Чарльз, что едва чувствовались пальцы, но Эрик не смел пошевелить ими или как-то иначе попробовать размять. Чарльз дышал тихо и размеренно, явно спал, и он не хотел его будить. Похоже, в последнее время тому редко удавалось выспаться.

Помедлив еще пару мгновений, Эрик открыл глаза. Чарльз лежал ровно в той позе, в какой уснул ночью, только повернул голову, отчего их носы практически соприкасались, хотя Эрик помнил, что прежде Чарльз все время вертелся, не раз награждая его чувствительным тычком в ребра. Морщинки между бровей и в уголках глаз разгладились, и сейчас он выглядел почти таким же, как два года назад, когда никакие катастрофы еще не разразились. Хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться его лица, очертить губы, поцеловать, а затем, разогрев ласками, толкнуться в тесное, горячее тело — в общем, наверстать все, что они упустили за два с лишним года разлуки. Но Эрик не стал. Это было бы слишком эгоистично. Так что он ограничился тем, что смотрел, до мельчайших подробностей сохраняя в памяти дорогие черты. Кто знает, какой миг может стать последним.

Как довольно скоро выяснилось, это была ошибка. Если раньше эрекцию еще можно было как-то терпеть, то сейчас желание разгорелось до такой степени, что стало физически больно. Эрик попытался незаметно подвинуться в надежде, что тогда станет легче, но, наверно, пошевелился слишком сильно или чересчур громко подумал о том, как было бы здорово нависнуть над Чарльзом, таким сонным и разморенным, найти его губы, впиться в них поцелуем, всем телом ощущая, как тот подается навстречу в жарком порыве. Чарльз что-то пробормотал, смешно наморщив нос, ресницы дрогнули, и на Эрика посмотрели все еще затуманенные сном голубые глаза.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Эрик и, подавшись вперед, осторожно коснулся губ Чарльза в поцелуе. Чарльз тут же съежился и даже как будто попытался отстраниться.

Чувствуя, как внутри что-то оборвалось, Эрик озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— Что-то не так?

Неужели тот страх, что он увидел вчера во взгляде Чарльза, когда точно так же поцеловал его, не был случайностью? Он боится его? Не хочет, чтобы до него дотрагивались? Но подобные предположения совершенно не вязались с тем фактом, что они провели ночь в одной постели, Эрик обнимал Чарльза, а тот явно не имел ничего против.

Очень медленно Эрик поднял руку и дотронулся до его лица, лаская, провел большим пальцем по скуле. Воображение само собой принялось рисовать соблазнительные картины. 

Чарльз снова застыл и даже зажмурился. Нет, он не отталкивал, но и ответных действий не предпринимал. Просто лежал, весь закаменев, будто в ожидании казни. 

Значит, все-таки ошибся. Эрик уронил руку и попытался сесть, но Чарльз крепко вцепился в ворот его рубашки, не пуская.

— Эрик, я не…

— Не надо, Чарльз, — перебил Эрик и покачал головой. Еще два дня назад он жалел, что никогда больше не увидит своего друга, а сейчас в душе было смертельно холодно от того, что его не отталкивали, но и взаимностью не отвечали. Уж лучше бы Чарльз ему врезал, чем вот так. Или применил свою чертову телепатию. — Я сам виноват, прости. Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было неприятно.

По лицу Чарльза проскользнула тень, и у Эрика перехватило дыхание. Боль. Море боли и стыда. Господи, да что же он сделал не так? Эрик совершенно не представлял, как ему быть. Нестерпимо хотелось утешить, предпринять хоть что-то, чтобы стереть это жуткое выражение, но он боялся снова ошибиться. Два с половиной года слишком долгий срок, и он уже не знал, как Чарльз отреагирует на тот или иной его поступок.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Эрик.

Разжав пальцы, Чарльз приподнялся на руках, подтянулся. На мгновение его лицо исказилось от усилий, но вот он уже сел, привалившись к спинке кровати. Эрик завороженно, со все возрастающим ужасом следил за ним. Вчера он видел Чарльза в инвалидном кресле, сегодня — без него и уже не знал, что хуже.

— Чарльз… — Кажется, у него дрожал голос, но Эрику было плевать. Он тоже сел, подобрав под себя ноги, и после секундного колебания осторожно взял его руку в свои. Она лежала там как мертвая, и только едва ощутимое биение пульса в запястье указывало на то, что это не так. — Скажи мне, что не так? Мне уйти? Можешь говорить честно, не думай, что твой ответ разобьет мне сердце, — попытался пошутить он.

Безжизненные пальцы дрогнули и слабо сжались. Чарльз печально улыбнулся.

— Все так, друг мой. Не переживай, дело вовсе не в тебе. Ох, поверь, я всем сердцем хочу, чтобы ты остался, вот только… — Он покачал головой, тоскливо посмотрел на Эрика и, внезапно протянув руку, приложил ладонь к его лицу. Не в силах что-либо сделать с собой, Эрик подался навстречу, прижимаясь крепче, впитывая исходящее от нее тепло. — Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы все стало, как прежде. 

— Так в чем же дело? — Эрик накрыл руку Чарльза своей, не давая убрать. Возбуждение никуда не делось, но будто отступило на второй план. Сейчас он больше всего хотел докопаться до истинной причины происходящего, понять, в чем дело и как ему с этим быть. — Мы оба желаем одного и того же.

Пару мгновений Чарльз смотрел на него, а затем рассмеялся, вот только веселья в этом смехе не было ни капли.

— Ты правда не понимаешь. — Высвободив руку, он мягко погладил щеку Эрика. — Эрик, я не могу. После ранения… Это физически невозможно. И я не хочу взваливать это еще и на тебя.

Эрик застыл, потрясенный. Никогда прежде он не думал о последствиях повреждения позвоночника в таком ключе.

— Ох, Чарльз, — невольно вырвалось у него. Вот только что тут можно сказать? Разве слова будут иметь какое-то значение? К тому же он всегда предпочитал пустым разглагольствованиям дело. Так почему теперь нужно вести себя иначе? Он любит Чарльза, хочет чувствовать его, прикасаться к нему, и ничто, черт возьми, этого не изменит.

Подавшись вперед, Эрик положил ладони на плечи Чарльза. Он видел, как расширились его зрачки, как едва заметно участилось дыхание.

— Эрик, ты вообще слышишь меня?

— Превосходно, — подтвердил он и широко улыбнулся. — И что с того?

— Как «что»? Да как же ты…

Договорить он не дал — прижался к губам в поцелуе, теперь уже куда более настойчивом, чем в первый раз. Сперва Чарльз не отвечал, но вот его губы дрогнули, он скользнул ладонями по груди Эрика, спустился ниже и удивленно вскинул брови. Эрик самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Серьезно? — выдохнул Чарльз, когда они наконец-то отстранились, но лишь потому, что в легких ощутимо перестало хватать воздуха.

— Это похоже на шутку? — Эрик подозрительно прищурился.

— Определенно нет, — очень серьезно ответил Чарльз, задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по ткани штанов, изрядно натянутой эрекцией, заставляя Эрика судорожно втянуть воздух из-за накативших ощущений, и вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. — Знаешь, кажется, я все-таки могу помочь тебе с твоей проблемой.

— Да? Например? — На самом деле Эрик подозревал, что еще пара таких улыбок, и проблема разрешится сама собой, без всякого постороннего участия. Видеть, как в глазах Чарльза зажигаются игривые огоньки, столь часто появлявшиеся там раньше, было потрясающе.

Вместо ответа Чарльз потянул его на себя. Теперь уже он прижался к губам Эрика, и сразу же стало понятно, что до этого Чарльз сдерживался. Он целовал яростно, жадно, прикусывал губы чуть не до крови, а затем толкнулся языком внутрь, чтобы хорошенько все там исследовать. В то же время его рука скользнула под рубашку, прошлась по спине, разминая мышцы, царапая кожу, чтобы закончить свое странствие у резинки штанов. Эрику показалось, что сейчас он не выдержит и все с позором закончится, но обошлось.

— Ложись, — горячо выдохнул ему в шею Чарльз, отчего по коже побежали мурашки, а внизу живота сделалось невыносимо жарко. — Только разденься.

Эрик едва сумел выпутаться из одежды, так тряслись у него руки, но в конце концов это удалось. Немного поразмыслив, от рубашки он тоже избавился, взглянул на Чарльза и немедленно возмутился.

— Ну уж нет, так не пойдет. Ты тоже раздевайся.

— Эрик, поверь, нет никакой…

— Есть, — твердо возразил Эрик и, нависнув над ним, немедленно впился в его губы, чтобы тот гарантированно не сумел возразить. Конечно, Чарльзу вовсе не обязательно для этого говорить, но Эрик надеялся, что в такой момент применять телепатию тот не станет. Одновременно он одну за другой расстегнул пуговицы на его пижамной куртке и потянул ее вниз. Ткань соскользнула, и Эрик поспешил столкнуть куртку с кровати на пол.

Увиденное воодушевляло. Точно завороженный, Эрик провел рукой по крепкому животу, груди, невольно отмечая, какими сильными стали руки Чарльза, а затем наклонился и мазнул языком по соску. Чарльз ахнул, и Эрик поспешил повторить процедуру с другим. Раньше подобные манипуляции приносили потрясающий эффект. Сейчас Чарльз реагировал гораздо сдержаннее, хотя удовольствие все равно явно получал.

Наконец Эрик немного отстранился.

— Ну же, ложись, — сразу же повторил Чарльз, и в этот раз он послушался и растянулся рядом. Тот наградил его улыбкой, с явным усилием повернулся на бок, еще раз с демонстративным удивлением оглядел напряженный член, даже головой покачал, а затем легко коснулся его рукой.

У Эрика перехватило дыхание.

— Тш-ш-ш, тихо, — шепнул Чарльз, повторяя движение и одновременно прижимаясь губами к чувствительной коже на ключице. Эрик и рад бы был послушаться, но жар внизу живота с каждым мгновением, с каждым движением руки Чарльза все разгорался, так что оставалось только надеяться, что все не кончится прямо сейчас самым позорным образом.

Чарльз довольно ухмыльнулся, положил другую руку ему на плечо и легонько прихватил зубами мочку уха. Эрик охнул. Он совсем запутался в ощущениях и уже не представлял, что доставляет большее удовольствие: сам факт близости Чарльза, его горячее дыхание или ласковые прикосновения. Или, может, все разом.

О, тут было с чего прийти в замешательство. Пальцы Чарльза касались напряженной плоти, то разминая, то сдавливая, то, наоборот, ласково поглаживая, заставляя желание неизменно становиться все ярче. В какой-то момент Эрик опасно забалансировал на самой грани, рискуя сорваться, но Чарльз будто почувствовал — или просто подслушал это — и обхватил член у основания, принуждая яростное пламя слегка поутихнуть. 

— Надеюсь, я еще не до конца забыл, как это делается. — Горячий шепот обжег кожу. Эрик судорожно сглотнул. Голова сладко кружилась, и он изо всех сил прижался к Чарльзу, стиснул ладонями скрытые тканью штанов ягодицы, а затем заскользил выше, очерчивая плавный изгиб тела, и когда уже миновал границу, где под кожей перестали ощущаться тазовые кости, Чарльз наконец-то вздрогнул и шумно вдохнул. 

Впрочем, продолжаться долго это никак не могло. Как Чарльз ни оттягивал миг разрядки, желание было слишком давним и острым, чтобы Эрик сумел ему противостоять. В какой-то момент пожиравшее его изнутри пламя вспыхнуло совсем ярко, рвануло вверх и в стороны, поглощая все вокруг. Эрик содрогнулся и изо всех сил вцепился в Чарльза, не отдавая себе ни малейшего отчета в том, что тому может быть больно. С губ сорвался хриплый стон, плеснула сперма, попав отчасти в ладонь Чарльза, отчасти — на него самого и постельное белье, по телу прокатилась еще одна судорожная волна, а затем все стихло. Тяжело дыша, Эрик лежал в постели, совершенно обессилев от только что испытанного наплыва ощущений.

В реальный мир его вернул осторожный поцелуй. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся, встретившись со взглядом Чарльза. Понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы за сияющим в нем восторгом различить нотку грусти. Не говоря ни слова, Эрик мягко взял Чарльза за запястье, поднял его руку и приник губами к раскрытой ладони. Она оказалась соленой на вкус и остро пахла его собственной спермой.

— Все хорошо? — тихо спросил он. 

Чарльз кивнул, а затем внезапно прижался к нему, крепко стиснув в объятиях и как будто всхлипнув. 

— Чарльз, ты что? — На мгновение Эрик растерянно замер, а затем, обняв одной рукой, другой утешающе провел по спине. Под ладонью отчетливо ощущались бугорки позвонков, неровная поверхность шрама.

— Можешь выше? — не разжимая хватки, невнятно пробурчал Чарльз.

— Прости, что? 

Чарльз со вздохом слегка отстранился, заглянул ему в глаза, будто что-то там искал.

— Когда ты так низко опускаешь руку, я перестаю ее чувствовать. Она просто исчезает, и это… страшно.

Эрик вздрогнул и еще крепче сжал объятия. 

— Где? Здесь? — Ладонь коснулась спины Чарльза. Тот отрицательно помотал головой, и Эрик поспешил поднять руку немного выше. — Здесь?

— Да, тут чувствую. — Чарльз снова прижался к Эрику, и он стал успокаивающе поглаживать его спину, на этот раз не переходя невидимой границы.

Они провалялись в постели еще с час, пока Чарльз с сожалением не произнес:

— Нужно вставать.

— Зачем? — Эрик коснулся его губ в поцелуе, и Чарльз немедленно отозвался. — Мы можем хоть весь день провести в кровати, все равно никаких дел нет.

— Можем, — подтвердил Чарльз, — но рано или поздно все равно придется выбраться хотя бы затем, чтобы позавтракать. Да и Хэнк будет беспокоиться, тебе же надо сделать перевязку.

Отстранившись, он перевернулся на спину, сел и взглянул на стоявшую слишком далеко коляску.

— Эрик?

Отпускать Чарльза, а тем более смотреть, как он усаживается в это кошмарное кресло, ужасно не хотелось, но Эрик все равно махнул рукой, заставляя его подкатиться вплотную. Он твердо сказал себе, что не станет вмешиваться, но видеть, какие мучительные усилия приходится прилагать Чарльзу, чтобы просто выбраться из кровати, было невозможно, и он не выдержал.

— Позволь мне помочь, пожалуйста.

Ответом стал такой яростный взгляд, что Эрик невольно отшатнулся. Он и подумать не мог, что Чарльз вообще может так смотреть. Но уже через мгновение выражение голубых глаз смягчилось, и Чарльз слабо улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, но я вполне в состоянии справиться сам. 

Выдав эту фразу, Чарльз таки перебрался в кресло и вскоре скрылся в ванной, а Эрик остался лежать, пытаясь понять, чего в его душе больше: радости после проведенной в одной постели с Чарльзом ночи или горечи от того, что он увидел.

 

* * *

 

Они заканчивали завтракать, когда Чарльз почувствовал их. Прикрыв глаза, он прижал пальцы к виску. Двое. Один сосредоточенно-угрюм, другой откровенно скучает. И оба считают совершенно излишним требование руководства разыскивать опаснейшего террориста в доме его старого знакомого, с которым тот расстался не лучшим образом. Что ж, так даже лучше.

— Эрик, тебе стоит уйти. 

Эрик нахмурился и кивнул.

— Спущусь в лабораторию. Надеюсь, ты не против? — обернулся он к Хэнку. Тот в ответ только молча пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Я скажу, когда они уедут. И, пожалуйста, — Чарльз пристально посмотрел на друга, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы подкрепить свою просьбу мысленным приказом, — постарайся не устраивать никаких представлений, нам ни к чему лишние проблемы.

— Не держи меня за идиота.

Наградив Чарльза напоследок оскорбленным взглядом, Эрик встал из-за стола и направился к лестнице. 

— И ничего там не трогай! — крикнул ему вдогонку Хэнк, но отвечать тот, видимо, счел ниже своего достоинства. 

Дождавшись, когда Эрик выйдет, Чарльз снова прислушался. _Ничего себе домик… Хотел бы я тут пожить… Наверняка, денег куры не клюют… На что только время тратим…_ Обычные мысли, никакой агрессии и тайных коварных планов. Просто раздражающая рутина. Это было хорошо, потому что Чарльз все-таки сомневался, что сумел бы справиться, если бы на поиски Эрика прислали целый отряд.

В дверь постучали. Хэнк напряженно посмотрел на него, и Чарльз ободряюще кивнул.

— Иди, открывай. И проводи, пожалуйста, наших гостей в библиотеку.

Сам он тем временем лихорадочно соображал, стоит ли заводить с агентами разговор или сразу же велеть уехать, внушив, что они все осмотрели и ничего не нашли. Последний вариант представлялся наиболее безопасным — он, конечно, верил Эрику, но полностью полагаться на него не мог. Мало ли что случится. Делить силы между агентами и Эриком не хотелось, равно как и разбираться с последствиями, если тот внезапно решит расправиться с представителями ненавистного человечества. Зато разговор мог дать много ценной информации. Следовало только отвлечь агентов на болтовню, а самому тем временем скользнуть в их разум и хорошенько там покопаться. Просто чтобы убедиться, что они в безопасности.

Когда он добрался до библиотеки, агенты уже были там. Сидели на диване и оглядывались, даже не слишком скрывая свое любопытство от Хэнка. Впрочем, при появлении Чарльза они сразу же приняли серьезный вид.

— Доброе утро, мистер Ксавье. Я — агент Джозеф Лоустер, это агент Майкл Пратт.

Они по очереди протянули руки для пожатия. Лоустер оказался высоченным бородачом, даже выше Эрика, в то время как Пратта выделяли только очки в толстой оправе. На Чарльза они смотрели с профессиональным равнодушием. _Так не повезло, надо же… Что за бред таскаться… С чего вообще решили, что после случившегося…_ Чарльз поспешил отмести лишние мысли и сосредоточиться на главном.

— Чем могу помочь?

Агенты переглянулись, а затем тот, что представился Джозефом Лоустером, спросил:

— Вам знакомо имя Эрика Леншерра?

Отрицать было глупо — в ЦРУ сохранились документы, относящиеся к событиям до нападения Шоу на Отдел Икс. И досье у них на всех тоже оказалось. Чарльз сделал это неприятное открытие полтора года назад. Как выяснилось, принесенная после событий на Кубе жертва была совершенно бессмысленной.

— Безусловно, — кивнул он. — А в чем дело?

— Полтора года назад Эрик Леншерр был заключен под стражу за убийство президента Кеннеди.

Голос агента Лоустера прозвучал ровно и обыденно, как будто он и не сообщил только что важную государственную тайну. На такую откровенность следовало как-то реагировать.

— Насколько я помню, комиссия Уоррена признала убийцей некого Ли Харви Освальда. Я ошибаюсь? — осторожно произнес Чарльз.

Полтора года назад вся страна не отрывалась от экранов, следя за новостями. Он тоже не оказался исключением — все-таки убийство президента не такое событие, мимо которого можно пройти, но этот интерес был вызван скорее поведением окружающих. А потом он услышал о «волшебной пуле», и все внезапно встало на свои места. Убедиться в правильности догадки оказалось проще простого.

— Не ошибаетесь, — наконец-то раскрыл рот агент Пратт. — Освальд действительно был виновен. Публике просто не сообщили, что у него имелись сообщники. Такие, как вы, мистер Ксавье. Мутанты. В частности, Эрик Леншерр.

Чарльз почувствовал, как всколыхнулось сознание Хэнка, и немедленно велел ему взять себя в руки. Они просто разговаривают, а потом, если потребуется, Чарльз подправит агентам память. Сейчас же он плавно погрузился в разум Пратта. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Двадцать погибших, еще несколько дюжин пострадавших. Эрик в полной мере отплатил за полтора года заключения, вот только все эти люди были ни в чем не виноваты. Столько загубленных жизней, и ради чего? Как же такое возможно, чтобы в одном человеке уживались кровавый монстр и тот ласковый, охочий до прикосновений и поцелуев Эрик, которого знал только он?

— Так что вы хотите от меня?

Обыскивать чужой разум и одновременно поддерживать разговор было непросто, но Чарльз уже достаточно овладел этим искусством. Жуткие картины окровавленных тел сменились изображениями бумаг со штампом «совершенно секретно», тесных задымленных комнат, каких-то лиц. _Немедленно поднять архивные материалы… Старые связи, знакомства… Отслеживать прессу и полицейские сводки на случай сообщений о загадочных происшествиях с металлом…_ Среди мешанины ярких пятен промелькнула фигура маленького человечка с непропорционально большой головой, цепким взглядом и жесткой линией рта. _Так, говорите, этот Магнето управляет металлом?_ Человечек разгладил ткань дорогого костюма, поправил галстук. _Да, мистер Траск. Поразительная способность, не правда ли?_ В ответ тот удивленно покачал головой.

Агенты знали не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы можно было облегченно выдохнуть: отыскать Эрика здесь никто не ожидает. Ну что ж, кажется, пора заканчивать.

— Наше руководство считает, что ваши способности могут оказаться полезны в поисках Леншерра, — подтвердил его выводы Пратт. — Нам известно, что вы телепат, мистер Ксавье. Вы могли бы найти его.

Чарльз поднес пальцы к виску.

— Мне очень жаль, но это невозможно. Я давно уже не слышал Эрика. Сейчас вы встанете и уедете, а потом сообщите, что мы попытались, и ничего не вышло.

На пару мгновений взгляды агентов расфокусировались, а затем вновь обрели осмысленность.

— Что ж, сожалею, что ничего не удалось, но это не всегда получается, — Чарльз обезоруживающе улыбнулся и протянул руку для пожатия. — Приятно было познакомиться. Хэнк вас проводит.

Он прекратил прислушиваться, только когда машина миновала ворота. Вздохнул, с силой провел ладонями по лицу.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в библиотеку заглянул Хэнк.

— Они уехали. 

— Да, я знаю.

Хэнк кивнул и ушел, оставив его одного. Следовало позвать Эрика, но Чарльз изо всех сил оттягивал этот момент. Встреча с агентами подействовала как ледяной душ. Он знал, что Эрик оказался в заключении потому, что убил президента. Но, как выяснилось, затем он уничтожил и покалечил еще кучу народа, чтобы сбежать. После его появления Чарльз не мог ни о чем думать, только изводился от беспокойства за его жизнь и занимался самоедством, а потом случилась та невозможная ночь, и он вообще забыл обо всем, кроме губ Эрика, его рук, жаркого дыхания. Эрик по-прежнему хотел его, несмотря ни на что, и это было невероятно. Но сейчас все то, от чего он старательно отмахивался, встало перед ним во всем своем ужасе.

Подъехав к шкафчику, Чарльз достал бутылку виски, плеснул в бокал, и, помедлив, отпил глоток. Алкоголь жидким пламенем скользнул по горлу, провалился в желудок. Чарльз нашел сознание Эрика и окликнул.

— Они ушли, друг мой. Поднимись, пожалуйста, в библиотеку.

С одной стороны, увиденное обнадеживало. В ЦРУ действительно не считали, что Эрик мог отправиться к нему. Но вот с другой… К этому не было никаких предпосылок, но тот человечек, чей образ на пару мгновений промелькнул в сознании одного из агентов, внушал тревогу. Было в нем что-то неправильное.

Увидев в руках Чарльза выпивку, Эрик нахмурился, а его сознание наполнилось неодобрением.

— Кажется, прежде ты трезвенником не был, — хмыкнул Чарльз, делая очередной глоток.

— Сейчас тоже. — Эрик подошел к шкафу, достал второй бокал. Наполнив, пару мгновение стоял, просто удерживая в руке, а затем повернулся к Чарльзу. — По-моему, ты слишком увлекаешься.

— А вот это мое дело. — Чарльз в упор посмотрел на него. Да что Эрик вообще понимает! Он и представить не может, каково это, когда в голове постоянно кричат чужие голоса, а ты никак не можешь их унять. Когда с таким трудом собранный по кусочкам мир рушится вокруг тебя, и остается лишь беспомощно наблюдать, осознавая, что как бы ты ни боролся, все равно не победишь. — Сядь, пожалуйста.

Эрик пожал плечами и, развернувшись, направился к шахматному столику. Чарльз последовал за ним. Подождал, пока тот устроится в одном из кресел, сам остановился напротив и только тогда спросил:

— Скажи, зачем ты убил президента?

Повисло молчание. Эрик сидел, покачивая бокал в руке, и смотрел на него с каким-то странным, совершенно непонятным выражением. В какой-то момент Чарльзу даже показалось, что он не ответит, но тут Эрик вздохнул и едва заметно покачал головой.

— Я его не убивал.

— Эрик, пуля вильнула. Это был ты. Я… я проникал в сознание Уоррена, чтобы быть в курсе. Тебя видели у «травяного холма».

— Да, я был там. Но я пытался его не убить, а спасти.

Сказанное звучало настолько абсурдно, что не укладывалось в голове.

— Спасти? — Чарльз недоуменно вскинул брови. — Зачем?

— Потому что он был одним из нас. Он был мутантом, Чарльз.

В это верилось еще меньше, и он недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Можешь заглянуть мне в голову, чтобы убедиться, что я не лгу, — с явной горечью произнес Эрик. — Я никогда тебе не лгал.

Соблазн был чересчур велик. Чарльз едва удержался от того, чтобы так и поступить. Но он же обещал Эрику никогда не копаться у него в голове. Хотя тот сам сейчас предлагает… Чарльз бросил на него быстрый взгляд и понял, что не сможет. Эрик так смотрел на него, словно Чарльз его ударил. Это было слишком. Ладно. Пусть будет так.

— Ты был там с Рейвен?

При воспоминании о ней внутри все мучительно сжалось. Чарльз очень старался не подать виду, но голос все равно болезненно дрогнул. Как давно он не видел сестру, ничего о ней не знал. Оставалось только надеяться, что она жива.

— Нет. — Эрик покачал головой. — Мы планировали отправиться в Даллас вместе, но за пару дней до назначенной даты она уехала. Сказала, что хочет идти своим путем. — Отставив бокал, Эрик подался вперед, накрыл руку Чарльза своей. — Ты мог бы ею гордиться. Она ведь сражается за наше дело.

— За твое, Эрик. — Чарльз торопливо высвободил руку, с силой сжал бокал. — Девочка, которую я воспитал, не участвовала в заговорах.

— Ты ее не воспитывал. Ты рос с нею. А потом она больше не захотела быть маленькой девочкой и ушла. — В голосе Эрика начали проскальзывать металлические нотки, и Чарльз всей кожей ощутил, как сгущается вокруг воздух. Он понимал, что ему следует сдержаться, чтобы не накалять обстановку дальше, но уже не мог. Внутри поднималась, казалось бы, исчезнувшая обида, и слова сорвались с губ сами собой:

— Она ушла, потому что ты задурил ей голову. 

— Это не про меня.

— Серьезно? А как еще назвать твои идеи о восстании мутантов? Глобальной войне за выживание? Пойми наконец, мы можем жить в мире с людьми!

— В мире?! — Эрик резко встал, поставил бокал на столик и, стиснув подлокотники кресла, буквально навис над Чарльзом. — Эмма. Ангел. Азазель. — Он будто заколачивал гвозди в крышку гроба. — Наши братья и сестры мутанты, они все были убиты. Нет, Чарльз, у нас не получится жить в мире, как бы ты ни воображал обратного!

С каждым словом его голос становился все громче, в конце он вообще уже почти кричал, и весь металл в комнате, а то и доброй половине дома дрожал и вибрировал. Чарльз вжался в спинку, настигнутый внезапным страхом, что сейчас кресло взовьется в воздух или начнет оплавляться. Наверно, чувства отразились у него на лице, потому что Эрик внезапно отшатнулся, тяжело дыша, а вибрация стихла.

— Прости меня. Я не хотел. Но тебе давно пора понять, что я не позволю людям истребить нас. Ради этого я пойду на все.

Сердце все еще билось как сумасшедшее, да и остатки пережитого ужаса никак не желали выветриваться, но Чарльз все равно покачал головой.

— Убийство не выход, Эрик. Впрочем, удерживать тебя я не стану. Ты волен уйти в любую минуту.

Даже думать об этом было больно. Чарльз не представлял, что с ним станет, когда Эрик опять его оставит, но попытаться помешать, приковать Эрика к себе… Это было бы чудовищно подло. К тому же он и не надеялся, что Эрик останется. Так, если только самую малость. Слишком волшебной была эта ночь.

Он ожидал чего угодно: согласия, опровержения, неискреннего возмущения, да даже спины удаляющегося друга, но только не того, что последовало дальше. Эрик опустился перед ним на колени, так что оказался даже вынужден смотреть снизу вверх, взял его руку и прижал раскрытую ладонь к своему лицу. 

— Они хотят, чтобы мы стали врагами, Чарльз. — Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Чарльз без всякой телепатии видел в его взгляде смесь горечи и восхищения. — Но никого дороже тебя у меня нет. Я не отдам тебя. Больше я так не ошибусь.

Желание поверить было почти нестерпимым, но Чарльз уже успел усвоить, что чудес не бывает. Мечты не сбываются, как бы этого ни хотелось. Возможно, впереди будет еще несколько таких ночей, как сегодняшняя, возможно, ни одной, но он был благодарен судьбе даже за такую малость и не надеялся на большее. Слишком много надежд уже было разбито, и очередного крушения он бы не вынес. Чарльз поднес к лицу Эрика вторую руку, поглаживая, ласково провел большим пальцем по скуле, отчего Эрик слабо улыбнулся.

— Агенты приезжали за моей помощью, — тихо произнес он. — Хотели попросить меня найти тебя. Я внушил им, что ничего не вышло.

Эрик нахмурился, но его руку так и не выпустил.

— Они не вернутся?

— Нет, ЦРУ даже в голову не приходит, что ты можешь скрываться здесь. — Чарльз пересказал увиденное. — Я не знаю, почему, но мне не нравится этот Траск. Этому нет никаких разумных объяснений, он и промелькнул за какие-то секунды. Может, это интуиция, а может, я как-то подцепил недоверие Пратта, чьи воспоминания читал. 

— Или этот Траск — один из тех, кто нас ненавидит и боится. Мне показывали фотографии, Чарльз. Азазеля, Ангел, Эммы. Их пытали, ставили на них опыты. Люди что-то затевают, и Траск может иметь к этому отношение. Нужно будет выяснить, что именно.

— И что тогда? 

— Не знаю. — Эрик неопределенно пожал плечами. — Посмотрим, когда выясним. Я не хочу однажды обнаружить, что все время сидел на бомбе, а фитиль уже догорает. Мы должны действовать первыми.

— Я не стану участвовать в убийстве, — отрезал Чарльз, вновь кладя руки на подлокотники.

Эрик покосился на них с явным сожалением, но ничего не предпринял.

— Разве я что-то про это говорил? Для начала можно собрать информацию. Кстати, нужно отыскать Рейвен. Думаю, она не откажется нам помочь. С ее даром все будет гораздо проще. Чарльз?

— Да?

Неужели они с Эриком наконец-то окажутся по одну сторону баррикад? Чарльз не испытывал иллюзий. Он не сомневался, что Эрик при необходимости способен пойти на любые жертвы, но надеялся, что его можно будет отговорить. Убедить, что действовать силой вовсе нет нужды. Однажды ему это не удалось, похоже, сейчас судьба давала второй шанс. А еще он, возможно, увидит Рейвен.

— Пообещай мне кое-что. Завязывай с этой дрянью. — Эрик указал на позабытый стакан, и Чарльз мог ответить ему только одним образом.

— Хорошо. Обещаю. — Он улыбнулся, и лицо Эрика просияло. Положив руки на подлокотники, он подался вперед, нашел губы Чарльза и приник к ним в поцелуе. Его прикосновение было мягким и осторожным, Эрик не стремился проникнуть глубже, касался самой поверхности и вскоре отстранился. Чарльз даже не успел хорошенько распробовать.

— Пойдем, погуляем? — Он, лаская, провел рукой по его лицу. — Погода чудесная, а я уже, кажется, забыл, как выглядит небо.

Естественно, Чарльз согласился.

 

* * *

 

На улице было жарко. В ярко-синем небе наблюдалась какая-то жалкая пара облачков, неспособных не то что принести прохладу, но даже бросить на землю приличную тень, и солнце палило нещадно. Выйдя на крыльцо, Эрик с наслаждением подставил лицо его иссушающему свету. За полтора года он уже и забыл, каково чувствовать кожей жаркие прикосновения солнечных лучей.

— Решил позагорать? Шезлонги в сарае, — усмехнулся Чарльз, появляясь следом.

Эрик хотел было предложить помочь спуститься, но едва открыл рот, как Чарльз обжег его яростным взглядом и весьма ловко скатился по пандусу. Вот ведь идиот, глядя на него, обругал себя Эрик. Хватит уже лезть с помощью, в конце концов, Чарльз всегда может сказать, если что-то понадобится. Вот только муторное чувство вины не отпускало, требуя пойти на все, чтобы попытаться сделать его жизнь хоть немного легче.

Обогнув дом, они углубились в парк. Здесь под покровом листвы было немного прохладнее, а по земле и гравийным дорожкам тут и там плясали золотистые солнечные блики. Мир дышал покоем, расслабленностью и жаркой послеполуденной негой, и ему было совершенно плевать на мелочную человеческую возню. 

— Мне не хватает детей, — неожиданно признался Чарльз, когда они забрели уже довольно далеко. Где-то за зеленью кустарника журчала вода, и Эрик вспомнил, что в поместье есть несколько прудов и ручей. — Без них все здесь кажется мертвым. Как будто я живу в склепе.

Эрик внимательно посмотрел на него. Чарльз выглядел болезненно бледным, их утренний спор явно не пошел ему на пользу. А теперь еще выяснилось, что он ненавидит собственный дом. Невольно вспомнилось, как два с половиной года назад они гоняли здесь молодежь, с каким воодушевлением и азартом Чарльз взялся за их подготовку. Ему определенно нравилось учить, но, что важнее, у него _хотелось_ учиться.

— Почему ты закрыл школу? 

Чарльз замер, будто наткнувшись на глухую стену.

— В марте Штаты официально вмешались в войну во Вьетнаме. Была объявлена мобилизация. Все старшие ученики и многие учителя попали под призыв. Школа опустела, некому стало учить. Я попытался найти замену, но ничего не вышло. Смотреть, как школа медленно умирает, я не мог. Тогда я ее закрыл.

Он говорил ровным, начисто лишенным эмоций голосом, словно доклад читал, но обмануть это не могло. Эрик прекрасно видел, что он до сих пор тяжело переживает случившееся. 

— Найди новых учителей сейчас. До сентября еще уйма времени.

На его взгляд, подобное предложение звучало здраво, но Чарльз явно придерживался иного мнения. Усмехнувшись, он покачал головой.

— Нет. Я знаю, что такое биться об стену без всякого результата. Я вложил в школу столько всего. Да на самом деле она меня тогда просто спасла. Видеть ее агонию у меня сил нет. Ладно. Хватит от этом. Что было, то прошло.

Эрик так не считал, о чем собирался немедленно сообщить. С его точки зрения бороться следовало до последней капли крови, вырывая победу ногтями и выгрызая зубами. Но он не знал, как Чарльз жил после Кубы, через что ему пришлось пройти. Вряд ли это было легко и просто, потому что след тех событий был виден до сих пор. 

Чарльз поднял голову, с улыбкой посмотрел на Эрика, и все мысли тут же улетучились, уступив место загадке прямой связи прогулок на свежем воздухе со степенью удобства штанов.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз только-только осилил душ, стоявший последним в длинной череде обязательных вечерних процедур, когда в дверь небрежно постучали, а затем вошел Эрик. В пижаме, но исходящее от него напряжение можно было уловить без всякой телепатии.

— Что-то случилось? — Чарльз невольно нахмурился. По спине между лопаток медленно скользили капли воды, отчего желание передернуть плечами стало почти нестерпимым.

— Насколько мне известно, ничего. Просто подумал, ты не будешь против провести и эту ночь вместе.

Эрик подошел ближе, остановился перед ним, присев на корточки, мягко коснулся лица, и Чарльза с головой накрыла неожиданно сильная волна облегчения. Слава богу, сегодня он будет не один. Слышать чужое дыхание, чувствовать тепло чужого тела, просто знать, что рядом есть кто-то, способный успокоить, обнять, отогнать страшный сон, было до того чудесно, что казалось, это просто не может оказаться правдой. Каждый день с приближением вечера Чарльз внутренне сжимался от ужаса, зная, что ночью его поглотят неизбежные голоса, захлестнут лавиной страха и боли, и всеми силами старался оттянуть необходимость ложиться в постель. Вчера все было совершенно по-другому. После того как Эрик, разбудив его, устроился рядом, он уснул глубоким сном без сновидений, а, проснувшись утром, чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим, каким не был уже несколько месяцев, а то и лет, с той самой кошмарной субботы на Кубе. Как будто Эрик одним фактом своего присутствия отгонял прочь все мрачные тени, что неизбежно слетались в его спальню с наступлением темноты. 

Подавшись навстречу, он нашел губы Эрика, такие теплые, живые, материальные, и приник к ним в безмолвном поцелуе. Чарльз не стремился пойти дальше, просто наслаждался чувством близости, и Эрик уважал это желание. Наконец, он отстранился.

— Тогда можешь помочь мне вытереться, — улыбнулся Чарльз. Слова вырвались спонтанно, но внезапно он понял, что действительно готов пустить Эрика туда, куда, кроме самых первых дней после Кубы, когда оказался ошеломлен и подавлен собственной беспомощностью, старательно не допускал никого, даже Хэнка.

На мгновение Эрик растерянно замер, а затем взял протянутое полотенце, довольно ухмыльнулся, отчего Чарльз почувствовал, как по коже побежали мурашки, и велел:

— Ложись давай.

К счастью, предлагать свою помощь в том, чтобы перебраться на кровать, он не стал, только забрал халат, бросив его на стул у окна. Дождался, пока Чарльз удобно устроится на животе, сел рядом и провел полотенцем по влажной коже. В прикосновении мягкой ткани не должно было быть ничего особенного, но у Чарльза перехватило дыхание, а по телу побежали колкие электрические разряды. Где-то глубоко внутри он отчаянно надеялся, что в итоге они завершат свое путешествие, свернувшись в тугой обжигающий клубок внизу живота, но нарастающие с каждым новым касанием волны просто расходились в стороны, исчезая без следа. А потом ощущения вообще пропали.

Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Чарльз слабо всхлипнул.

— Тихо, тихо, я здесь. — Обнаженного плеча коснулись губы, обдав горячим дыханием, и Чарльз стиснул пальцами простынь, проклиная себя за идиотизм. — Я просто займусь ногами.

Боясь, что если заговорит, то не сумеет заставить голос звучать ровно, он кивнул. Господи, если бы только было видно! Он же знает, что Эрик рядом, что он не почувствует его прикосновений там, внизу, но страх, что тот внезапно исчезнет, все равно был сильнее. Глупый иррациональный страх, который только лишний раз указывал на его непозволительную слабость.

Но на этот раз прикосновения не пропали. Невесомые, как взмахи крыльев бабочки, касания губ чувствовались то тут, то там, поддерживая нежелающее разгораться пламя. Чарльз изо всех сил сосредоточился на них, заставляя себя забыть, что где-то там руки Эрика трогают его тело, но он не в силах что-либо ощутить… Никогда уже этого не сумеет… Было что-то горькое в том, чтобы жадно ловить эти оставшиеся на его долю крохи, продолжая помнить, как было раньше.

— Чарльз, — голос Эрика звучал хрипло и напряженно, а торопливое дыхание обжигало кожу, — я хочу тебя. Сейчас.

Чарльз крепко зажмурился. Больше всего на свете он хотел ответить Эрику взаимностью, но он не мог. 

— Эрик, ты же знаешь. — Заставив себя открыть глаза, он приподнялся на локтях, чуть обернулся, заглядывая ему в глаза. В них читалось желание, острое и искреннее, и от собственной неспособности дать Эрику то немногое, что он просит, делалось больно. Сейчас Чарльз почти себя ненавидел. — Я не могу. Ничего не выйдет.

— Мы должны попробовать. Пожалуйста, Чарльз. 

С каждым мгновением поцелуи Эрика делались все жарче и настойчивее, к ним уже присоединились и руки, заскользили по спине, предплечьям, лаская кожу, разминая мышцы. Чувствуя, что еще немного, и он не выдержит, и с трудом удерживаемые слезы прорвутся наружу, Чарльз попытался собрать остатки силы воли. Какой смысл пытаться, если результат известен заранее. Он больше не в силах дать Эрику то, чего тот желает, чего желает он сам. Чарльз попытался перевернуться на спину и отстраниться, но Эрик крепко сжал его в объятиях, точно он тонул, а Чарльз был спасательным кругом.

Но ведь он тоже хотел его! Хотел чувствовать Эрика, обладать им, любить его. Хотя бы настолько, насколько это теперь вообще возможно. И это желание было до того всеобъемлющим, что противиться ему не оставалось практически никаких сил. 

— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? — сдаваясь, едва слышно спросил Чарльз.

— Нормально. Перевернись, — скомандовал Эрик, отодвигаясь.

К тому моменту, как Чарльз выполнил требуемое, тот уже выпутался из одежды и сразу же навис над ним, оглаживая бока руками, покрывая тело жаркими поцелуями, от которых горела кожа и с губ срывались невнятные полуслова-полувздохи. Хотелось забыться, целиком отдаться на волю ощущений, но в разуме занозой сидело: все бесполезно. И словно в подтверждение, когда руки Эрика случайно соскальзывали ниже невидимой границы, накатывала пустота.

Чарльз закрыл глаза, сосредоточиваясь на прикосновениях, но как и раньше волны желания накатывали и отступали, проходя сквозь него и не оставляя ничего взамен, и только слабо кружилась голова, да появилось ощущение какой-то смутной истомы. Понемногу оно крепло, заставляя торопливо хватать ртом воздух, с силой прижимая к себе Эрика. Никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного. По-своему это оказалось великолепно, но до чего же далеко сейчас было до того жара, что охватывал его прежде.

А потом Эрик громко чертыхнулся, нырнул куда-то вниз, а назад появился, держа в руках какой-то тюбик. 

— Крем для рук? Серьезно? — Чарльз прищурился и, не выдержав, расхохотался.

— Ну знаешь, смазки я в этом чертовом доме не нашел, — изобразил обиду Эрик, а затем подхватил его ноги под колени, закидывая их себе на плечи, почти складывая Чарльза пополам. И хотя он по-прежнему ничего не ощущал, но мог видеть, как Эрик, выдавив на пальцы немного белой массы, скользнул рукой к ягодицам.

— Зачем? — Чарльз недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Я же все равно ничего не почувствую.

— Зато порвать тебя я вполне сумею, — отрезал Эрик. — Так что не спорь.

Пришлось подчиниться. Эрик действовал максимально быстро и аккуратно, но из-за полного отсутствия ощущений все равно было не по себе, и Чарльз изо всех сил давил нарастающую горечь. Он не должен чувствовать себя обделенным или ущербным, ведь Эрик все еще хочет его, и он изо всех сил прижимался к нему, стискивая руками, покрывая поцелуями.

Когда Эрик толкнулся в него, не было ни боли, ни неудобства, а только давление. Чарльз не чувствовал его присутствие по-настоящему, но смутно ощущал напряжением в глубине живота, распространяющимся по телу покалыванием, похожим на легкие сполохи электрических разрядов. Это было ново, необычно, удивительно и… просто ужасно. Покачиваясь в такт движениям Эрика, он до боли закусывал губу, осознавая, что теперь будет только так и никак иначе.

Но все же это было лучше, чем оставаться одному, и он крепче сжимал руки, не желая выпускать Эрика ни на мгновение.

Довольно скоро покачивания сделались быстрее, ритм — более резким и рваным. На коже Эрика выступили блестящие бисеринки пота, он тяжело дышал, а затем с силой, от которой наверняка должны были остаться синяки, прижал к себе Чарльза. Тело затрепетало в судороге, с губ сорвался отчетливый стон, и Чарльз понял, что все кончилось. В следующий миг Эрик, выпустив его ноги, обессиленно навалился на него.

Он был тяжелым, разгоряченным, пах потом и желанием. Мягко улыбнувшись, Чарльз провел рукой по мокрым волосам, осторожно коснулся губами лба. Веки Эрика дрогнули, показывая, что он почувствовал его прикосновение. Хотелось, чтобы этот миг сладкой истомы продлился вечно, но лежать под неподвижным телом становилось тяжело, и Чарльз с усилием повернул их обоих на бок и уже сам поплотнее прижался к Эрику. Теперь он даже мог почувствовать торопливое биение его сердца. 

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях.

— За что? — Эрик, лаская, провел ладонью по спине, ненадолго прижался губами к виску. Он уже пришел в себя, хотя дышал все еще слишком неровно, а взгляд затуманивала слабая дымка наслаждения.

— За то, что заставляешь меня снова чувствовать себя живым.

Сказанное прозвучало легко и просто, хотя Чарльз даже за миг до этого не представлял, как сумеет выразить словами нахлынувшие чувства. Пожалуй, получилось максимально точно, хотя оно и наполовину не передавало всего, что внезапно проснулось в его душе, когда Эрик на самом пике ощущений со стоном выдохнул его имя.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз проснулся один. Он почувствовал это сразу: по холоду в постели и невозможности ощутить разум Эрика, мысленно провести кончиками пальцев по причудливому переплетению его эмоций. Это не было странно — Эрик мог пойти выпить кофе, отправиться на пробежку, да просто выйти в туалет. Скоро он обязательно вернется. Чарльз блаженно потянулся, вспоминая минувшую ночь, прикосновения и поцелуи Эрика, его голос, то, как он толкался в него, и хотя Чарльз и не мог ощутить все в полной мере, это все равно было прекрасно. Как давно забытый сон, случившийся наяву. Пожалуй, он не отказался бы повторить все сегодня. Надо будет сказать. Или намекнуть. Эрик всегда умел понимать намеки.

И только пару минут спустя Чарльз понял, что не чувствует Эрика _вообще_.

Накатившая волна паники заставила сердце пропустить удар, а затем забиться как сумасшедшее. Закрыв глаза, Чарльз сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прогоняя ужас подальше, прижал пальцы к виску и принялся тщательно обшаривать поместье. Но, как и ожидалось, там было пусто, никого и ничего, кроме Хэнка, наслаждавшегося на кухне утренним кофе.

В отчаянии Чарльз нырнул в его воспоминания, но не обнаружил ни малейших следов Эрика. Тот просто исчез, снова бросив его одного. Как тогда, на Кубе, когда променял его на свою войну. Хотя нет, в этот раз было хуже — Эрик ушел ночью, даже не попрощавшись. Как будто боялся, что Чарльз попробует его удержать.

Видит бог, он мог бы, но никогда не стал. Как тогда, так и теперь.

Чарльз отпустил сознание Хэнка, с силой провел руками по лицу. Таким преданным он не чувствовал себя еще никогда. И что самое ужасное, совершенно не понимал, зачем Эрику могло это понадобиться. Он же знал, что этот дом всегда открыт для него, что он может прийти сюда в любой миг и точно так же уйти. И конечно же Чарльз ни за что не стал бы навязываться, если бы Эрик всем своим видом, чувствами и мыслями не показывал, что по-прежнему рад ему. Что-то здесь не складывалось. И Чарльз решил подождать.

Решение было мудрым, вот только выполнить его оказалось не так-то просто. Довольно скоро Чарльз обнаружил, что просто сидеть он не в состоянии. Какой-то назойливый голосок в голове требовал предпринять хоть что-то, и тогда он решил наведаться в спальню Эрика: вдруг там найдется какое-то объяснение. Не нашлось. Комната вообще выглядела так, словно хозяин вышел на минутку — нетронутая постель, небрежно брошенная на кресло пижама, раскрытая на середине книга. Слабая надежда растаяла без следа.

В жизни Чарльза случались ужасные минуты — достаточно вспомнить ту чертову субботу на Кубе, но этот день без всяких сомнений вошел в тройку худших. Чем дальше, тем нестерпимее делалось желание выпить. Чарльз битых полчаса таращился на шкафчик в библиотеке, где хранилась бутылка виски, доказывая себе, что от пары-то глотков точно вреда не будет. Наверно, в конце концов он бы все-таки не выдержал и сдался, но… Он ведь пообещал. Даже если Эрик по неведомым причинам решил снова его бросить, он все равно дал ему слово не злоупотреблять выпивкой. Когда-то Чарльз совершенно не умел сдерживать обещания, и в результате от него ушла Рейвен. На ошибках следовало учиться.

Гораздо труднее оказалось побороть другой соблазн. Отыскать Эрика можно было без труда, достаточно воспользоваться Церебро. Но это как-то подозрительно смахивало на слежку, а опускаться до такого уровня Чарльз не желал ни при каком раскладе. Так что пусть лучше Церебро и дальше зарастает пылью.

В общем, к концу дня он окончательно принял мысль, что Эрик больше не вернется, и тем ошеломительнее было вновь ощутить его присутствие. Боясь поверить самому себе, Чарльз застыл, вслушиваясь, а потом окликнул:

— Эрик?

— Кажется, ты обещал никогда не залезать ко мне в мозги, — притворно проворчал тот. — Ты где?

— В кабинете. И я не залезаю. Я только разговариваю. — Чарльз невольно улыбнулся. От накатившего облегчения кружилась голова, хотелось как можно скорее увидеть Эрика, убедиться, что он действительно здесь.

Тот вошел через минуту и сразу же протянул какую-то папку.

— Держи.

— Что это? — Чарльз недоуменно посмотрел на картонную обложку, раскрыл ее и обнаружил целое досье на некую Мелинду О’Бэннон.

— Личное дело. — Эрик устроился в кресле, во всю длину вытянув ноги. — Мелинда может заставить закипеть воду, не прикасаясь. В свое время этот дар показался мне неинтересным, и я не стал к ней обращаться. Но ты сказал, что не смог найти учителей в школу, а Мелинда как раз работает учительницей. Так что я с ней сегодня встретился и договорился, что она приедет в субботу на собеседование.

Чарльз потрясенно уставился на него. 

— Ты исчез, чтобы найти мне учителя?

— Я не исчезал. Записка в кухне на холодильнике. Погоди-ка, — Эрик подозрительно прищурился, — ты что, не видел ее?

Отвечать Чарльз не собирался, но, видимо, Эрик понял все и так. На мгновение его лицо помрачнело, а потом он встал, подошел к нему, присел перед креслом и осторожно накрыл его руки своими. 

— Послушай, если однажды я захочу уйти, я обязательно тебе об этом скажу. Делать что-либо тайком совсем не в моем характере. Странно, что ты до сих пор этого не понял.

Чувствуя, как рассеивается черное облако, окутывавшее его весь этот день, Чарльз перевернул ладони, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Эрика, и улыбнулся.

— Не считай меня всеведущим. Телепатия позволяет читать мысли и чувства других, но, во-первых, я обещал не залезать тебе в голову и честно выполняю свое обещание, а во-вторых, я почти всегда тебя не понимаю, и это великолепно. Читать людей как раскрытую книгу просто отвратительно.

Чарльз еще раз улыбнулся и подался навстречу, и Эрик, угадав его желание, коснулся губ в поцелуе. После всех сегодняшних переживаний он казался особенно восхитительным, и Чарльз весь отдался этому поразительному чувству близости.

Они целовались долго, совершенно позабыв о времени, но, в конце концов, отстранились. Тяжело дыша, Эрик помедлил пару секунд, а затем коснулся его лица.

— Ты должен открыть школу.

— Эрик, я не думаю, что… — попытался возразить Чарльз, но тот покачал головой.

— Ты должен, Чарльз. Конечно, ты наивный идеалист и вечно видишь в других лучшее, когда его там нет, но, может быть, в чем-то ты прав. Я по-прежнему считаю, что люди не захотят жить с нами в мире, потому что боятся нас, но почему не попробовать? В нашем положении нельзя упускать ни единого шанса.

Придумать, что на это можно возразить, Чарльз не сумел.

 

* * *

 

Рейвен они нашли в конце августа. Когда Чарльз и Эрик объяснили, в чем дело, она согласилась вернуться в Уэстчестер. Иногда Чарльз даже позволял себе надеяться, что однажды она опять станет называть это место домом.

В сентябре Чарльз открыл школу. Он не сомневался, что без помощи и поддержки Эрика, который сопровождал его во всех поездках к ученикам и учителям, ни за что бы не справился.

К Рождеству они уже знали, кто такой Боливар Траск и чем он занимается, и смогли принять меры. Чарльзу удалось убедить Эрика и Рейвен, что бороться можно не только силовыми методами, и к лету 1966 года он развернул в прессе широкую кампанию в защиту прав мутантов, информация о которых уже успела просочиться из-за надежных стен ЦРУ. Хотя большинство по-прежнему боялось и предпочитало сохранять свои способности в тайне, мутанты все чаще стали открыто заявлять о себе.

В 1973 году Логан так и не появился. Программа стражей никогда не была начата. Впрочем, никто и не знал, что история могла пойти таким путем.


End file.
